Fatal FEAR
by Coops93
Summary: Armacham est de retour. Après la disparition d'Alma et du troisième prototype, Geneviève Aristide organise un nouveau projet pour rétablir l'ATC. Mais ce plan n'a pas été révélé dans la plus grande discretion...
1. Prologue

_**Fatal F.E.A.R**_

Une nouvelle fiction cross-over que je commence, à la fois en français mais traduite en anglais aussi.

Selon les deux histoires différentes , Fatal Frame se déroule dans les années 80 et F.E.A.R dans les années 2000. Ces deux univers se dérouleront à l'époque de F.E.A.R après le troisième opus. L'année actuelle ne sera pas prise en compte sur le scénario. En sachant que les personnages de Fatal Frame garderont leur âge qu'ils avaient dans la série PS2.

Je pense que le cross-over ferait un meilleur succès si on garde tout à une même époque.

Voila, bonne lecture et lâchez vos impressions !

_**Prologue**_

_Complexe secret camouflé d'Armacham Technology Corporation – 17H46 – Etats-Unis_

Le coucher de soleil rayonnait les entrepôts à Fairport, tout était calme dans ce quartier lorsque dans les profondeurs des bâtiments, une conversation téléphonique se fait entendre.

? : Oui ?

Aristide : Monsieur le sénateur ? Ici Geneviève Aristide. Je voulais vous informer que le projet Harbinger a porté ses fruits après ces longs mois.

Sénateur : Tant mieux. Vous vous êtes débarassés des preuves ?

Aristide : Il y a une dizaine de mois à présent que les gêneurs ont été abattus. Seulement il y a un problème.

Sénateur : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Aristide : Le troisième prototype né du Projet Harbinger n'a pas été pris par Alma. Quelqu'un d'autre à dû le récupérer, et elle, a disparu sans laisser de traces. Puis tout s'est arrêté, je ne sais pourquoi.

Sénateur : Ca signifierait qu'Alma a été éliminée, non ? Ses contractions ont tout détruit, tellement que la face du ciel avait pris un aspect si chaotique. Tout ça ont dû elle-même l'affaiblir sévèrement, ça n'avait pas dû être compliqué de l'achever. Mais cette personne qui a récupéré le prototype était bien de votre compagnie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Aristide : Malheureusement, non. Nous n'avons pas pu arriver à temps, il ne restait plus rien lorsque nous étions sur les lieux.

Sénateur : Et que comptez-vous faire, maintenant, Aristide ?

Aristide : Etant donné que le troisième prototype a disparu, et Alma avec, nous n'avions plus les moyens de redonner vie à Armacham. Mais je refuse d'en rester là.

Sénateur : Les forces gouvernementales sont à vos trousses à présent, ils savent que c'est vous l'auteur de tout ce désastre. Je n'aurai pas pensé que vous échoueriez à les tromper de cette façon.

Aristide : J'ai cru entendre durant tout le chaos causé par les contractions d'Alma, que mes commandants de phase autour de Fairport, avaient croisés la route de soldats survivants, et ils n'ont même pas eu la puissance de les neutraliser.

Sénateur : Des soldats survivants ? Non, ils n'ont pas pu survivre à une pareille explosion !

Aristide : Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit des responsables qui ont éliminé Alma, mais ils avaient causés de sérieux dégâts à mes hommes.

A ce moment, quelqu'un appuya sur un bouton pour arrêter cette conversation, qui n'était juste qu'une rediffusion d'un ancien appel téléphonique. Dans le noir, se trouvait une personne munie d'un casque audio, écoutant de vieux appels émis d'il y a plusieurs mois. Elle écoutait dans une salle sombre consacrée au réseau téléphonique. La personne bidouilla sur le tableau du réseau avec un appareil permettant d'écouter les appels. Elle se mit à écouter une autre conversation.

Aristide : Sénateur, ici Aristide. Je voulais vous assurer que mes troupes et moi-même étions dans un lieu sécurisé, en attendant la réalisation d'un nouveau projet afin de relancer Armacham. Seulement, nous ne possédons plus de scientifiques haut placés, capables de réaliser de tels exploits comme Harlan Wade. Et nous avions perdu des gens très compétents depuis le soulèvement synchronical.

Sénateur : Quand je pense qu'il a utilisé sa propre fille télépathe pour créer le Projet Origin, en la faisant accoucher d'un embryon génétiquement modifié qui a été considéré comme un échec….

Aristide : Mais grâce à lui, nous avons pu faire couler l'affaire Origin. Je me demande s'il était assez performant pour survivre à une détonation aussi puissante.

Sénateur : Et qu'est-il arrivé à Fettel, lorsqu'il a pénétré dans le bâtiment d'Origin ?

Aristide : Fettel a été tué par le premier prototype. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a pu l'éliminer aussi facilement, ce n'était pas un mauvais sujet en fin de compte.

Sénateur : Mais d'autre part, un an auparavant. Perseus avait été découvert par les agents du gouvernement et aujourd'hui ils feront tout pour essayer de vous mettre la main dessus.

Aristide : Je le sais très bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à me camoufler sous terre. Nous devons juste savoir ce que nous allons faire à présent. Fettel avait la capacité d'être un commandant psychique, car il a été créé directement à partir d'Alma. Ainsi, il a pu obtenir une majorité de pouvoirs télépathiques comparé au premier prototype.

Sénateur : Mais savent-ils vraiment que vous aviez utilisé un enfant dans tout ça ?

Aristide : Je n'en sais rien, les réponses auraient pu être sues dans la chambre, qui n'est plus à présent.

Sénateur : En sachant que Fettel était un clone. Il n'était donc pas le fils biologique d'Alma ?

Aristide : Non. Seuls le premier et troisième prototype le sont. Mais je doute qu'ils puissent être en mesure de contrôler des milliers de soldats télépathiquement comme Fettel. A moins que le troisième en ait les capacités. Mais vu qu'aujourd'hui il n'est qu'un un nourisson, ses pouvoirs ne sont pas encore développés et il reste introuvable. On ne sait pas du tout qui aurait pu l'emporter. Mais, si nous avions la main sur un télépathe ou une personne ayant des capacités surnaturelles, nous pourrions relançer de nouveaux projets en attendant que l'on recherche le troisième prototype. Comme ça, nous aurions un nouveau commandant psychique avec le troisième fils d'Alma. Et peut-être que l'on pourrait même…rebâtir Armacham.

Sénateur : Et ou iriez-vous trouver ce que vous cherchez ?

D'un seul coup, une voix percuta en dehors de la salle, et l'individu écoutant les appels arrêta la conversation.

Soldat : L'expérience s'est échappée ! Je l'ai détecté dans le réseau téléphonique ! Elle espionne nos appels d'il y a plusieurs mois !

Cette personne qui espionnait les lignes était une jeune femme. Elle portait une combinaison d'expérience sur elle, prouvant qu'elle devait servir de cobaye et se sentant repérée elle lançe :

? : Merde ! Je suis prise !

Garde (radio) : Madame Aristide, l'expérience s'est échappée et nous l'avons surprise par des caméras en train d'écouter vos appels téléphoniques, d'il y a un nombre de mois.

Aristide (au téléphone) : Comment a t'elle réussie à s'enfuir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne nous sert plus à rien, éliminez là à vue ! Elle ne doit pas s'enfuir, vous m'entendez ?!

Directement, la personne quitta le réseau téléphonique ou elle était. Pour se retrouver dans un couloir éclairé, ou les gardes armés de mitrailleuses automatiques se préparent à arriver.

D'ici, la jeune femme pouvait entendre leurs pas se rapprocher grandement de sa position. Elle se mit à courir en prenant une intersection à sa gauche, juste avant que les gardes ne la voient.

De frayeur, elle s'était précipitée dans ce couloir en courant de toutes ses forces. Parmi tous les associés scientifiques secrets d'ATC qui circulaient en la voyant s'enfuir. Ils hurlèrent de frayeur les gardes à l'aide, essayant de rattraper la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, courant dans ce long couloir qui devait être consacré à la recherche scientifique, n'arrêtait pas de passer par des portes coupe-feu pour essayer d'atteindre le bout du couloir. Elle en bouscula les employés d'ATC qui étaient sur son chemin, affolés.

Les gardes à l'arrière, se mettaient à tirer, et réussissent à lui toucher l'épaule. La jeune femme en hurla de douleur avec le sang qui giclait.

Garde d'ATC : On l'a touchée !

La jeune femme continuait à courir juste après s'être fait tirer dessus, puis elle atteignit le bout du couloir. Il y avait des escaliers menant vers les niveaux inférieurs, elles les descendit de vitesse, lorsqu'elle aperçut des ombres apparaitre sur les murs.

Garde d'ATC : Bloquez les escaliers, l'escadron du dessus pense qu'elle va s'enfuir par là.

Elle s'arrêta directement avant même d'avoir été vue par l'escadron qui l'attendait en bas. A présent, elle était bloquée, l'escadron du haut n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper. Puis la jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche sur le mur. C'était un conduit d'aération. Elle décida d'emprunter le conduit, afin d'échapper aux gardes et d'accéder à une autre salle. Pendant ce temps, les deux escadrons du haut et du bas se rejoignent.

Garde 1 : Vous l'avez attrapée ?

Garde 2 : Non. J'ai pourtant cru qu'elle serait partie par ici...

Aristide (Radio) : Vous devez la tuer avant qu'elle ne sorte, vous m'entendez ! C'est vital !

Garde 1 : Oui, Madame. Allez, trouvez-là !

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme traversant les conduits était couverte de sang à l'épaule, la douleur était intense, et toutes les opérations qu'elle avait dû subir l'ont fortement affaiblie, malgré la souffrance elle s'efforçait à continuer. Puis au fond du conduit, de l'autre côté d'une grille, elle parvint à voir un local ou se trouvaient deux gardes d'ATC en train de discuter.

Garde 1 : Ah bon, tu l'as toujours gardée sur toi ?

Garde 2 : Ouais, depuis l'époque où on devait essayer de retrouver Alma. Je suis tombé sur cette radio appartenant à un survivant ennemi. Seulement, j'ai toujours eu peur de le confier à mes collègues.

Garde 1 : Pourquoi ? C'était ton boulot, non ?

Garde 2 : Mais que ce serait-t-il passé si nous avions activé la radio ? L'armée aurait pu retrouver notre trace afin de nous arrêter, ou pire, nous lyncher ! Et depuis, je l'ai toujours gardée sur moi.

Garde 1 : Ah ? Tiens, j'ai reçu un appel radio d'un supérieur. Ils disent qu'une expérience s'est évadée et essaye de fuir le complexe. Ils nous demandent de surveiller la zone.

Garde 2 : D'accord, on va aller vérifier dans le couloir.

Les deux gardes sortirent alors du vestiaire. Ainsi la jeune femme ayant tout écouté, força le grillage afin de pénétrer dans la salle. A présent, il fallait essayer de trouver le moyen de sortir sans être repérée. C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit, un uniforme de soldat d'ATC. Ce qui pourrait être utile afin de se camoufler parmi les gardes alors qu'ils patrouillent en boucle dans le bâtiment. Elle enfila le costume qui n'était pas très confortable et sentait la transpiration. Puis, la jeune femme jeta son regard sur un banc, ou la radio que le garde parlait était posée.

D'après le soldat, s'il s'agit réellement d'une radio appartenant à l'armée, et si elle est toujours en bon état, la jeune femme pourrait contacter les autorités afin qu'ils viennent la secourir. Seulement, l'appareil ne peut pas fonctionner sous terre. Puis dans le couloir, des voix retentissent.

Garde 2 : Hé, attends ! Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans le vestiaire, j'arrive !

C'était un sale coup de malchance pour la jeune femme, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer en train de se déguiser en garde.

Garde 1 : Ecoute, t'iras le prendre plus tard ! Aristide dit qu'il faut l'abattre à vue dès qu'on la croise.

Garde 2 : Bon…bon….

La jeune femme souffla de réconfort. Elle n'avait même pas encore mis son casque que le garde avait déjà la poignée sur la porte. Elle mit son casque et prit la radio du garde. Elle sortait ensuite du vestiaire, pour se retrouver dans un couloir, tentant de rejoindre les ascenceurs permettant d'atteindre la surface. Elle employa une marche droite et franche tout en se dirigeant vers les ascenceurs, afin de se faire passer pour un soldat.

La plupart des gardes qui étaient à sa recherche et passant autour d'elle ne la reconnaissaient même pas, le camouflage était quasiment parfait. En avançant au bout du couloir, elle apercevait l'ascenceur qui pourrait la mener à la surface. Elle appuya donc sur le bouton pour faire venir l'ascenceur. Puis un garde patrouillait dans la zone en fixant la jeune femme camouflée dans son uniforme et vint lui parler.

Garde : Hé, toi !

La jeune femme se tint droit devant le garde qui était venu lui parler. C'était serré, comment allait-elle se débarrasser de ce garde sans se faire repérer ?

Garde : T'es nouveau ici, non ?

? : O…oui !

Garde : T'as une carrure de bleu, petit. C'est bon, repos ! Qu'est ce tu fous là ?

? : Hé….ben….je fais une ronde pour voir si tout va bien. Tout le monde à l'air stressé, je me demande ce qui se passe…

Garde : Hein ?! T'es pas au courant ?! Mais t'es vraiment un bleu, mon pote ! On t'a pas mis au parfum ?!

? : Euh…..non. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, au juste ?

Garde : Il y en a vraiment qui pensent plus à leur cul qu'autre chôse….y a une expérience qui s'est échappé des laboratoires et qui tente de s'enfuir du bâtiment. Mme Aristide a donnée des ordres très stricts, elle ne doit surtout pas s'enfuir d'ici, il faut l'abattre avant qu'elle n'atteigne les hauteurs. Ecoute, si jamais tu l'aperçois, préviens-nous pour qu'on accoure.

? : D'accord…je ferais signe.

L'ascenceur arriva à l'étage, la jeune femme se dirigea à l'intérieur, lorsque le garde suspicieux lui reposa une colle.

Garde : Dis…tu montes à la surface ?

? : Heuu….oui…..je…dois m'assurer que personne ne sorte.

Garde : Bonne initative, comme ça si elle sort on pourra…..attends mais….tu saignes ?!

Le garde s'était fixé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ou du sang coulait par-dessus l'uniforme.

Garde : Alors, c'était toi ! Je vais te crever !

Elle appuya directement sur le bouton pour monter l'ascenceur. Le garde attrapa sa mitrailleuse et se mit à tirer, la jeune femme se jeta à terre pour éviter les balles, de chance les portes se refermaient juste ensuite. Le garde alerté hurla ses collègues.

Garde : LA ! ELLE EST LA, DANS L'ASCENCEUR ! ELLE S'EST HABILLEE EN SOLDAT, ELLE MONTE VERS LE BATIMENT ABANDONNE EN SURFACE !

L'ascenceur se mit à monter, la jeune femme souffla de soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, les gardes à présent alertés se préparaient à la poursuivre en surface. Dès que l'ascensceur atteint le niveau de la surface, la jeune femme se retrouvait devant un escalier parcourant un grand nombre de marches. Puis après, elle se retrouva dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné, tout était quasiment démonté et inutilisé pendant des années. Personne n'avait l'air de surveiller cet endroit, mais la jeune femme restait méfiante, car il pourrait y avoir d'autres gardes surveillant la zone discrètement au cas où des intrus s'infiltreraient. Mais elle savait que dans peu de temps les gardes du complexe souterrain allaient rappliquer, et il lui fallait sortir au plus vite de l'entrepôt, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il n'y avait que des grandes salles dans ce bâtiment, comme un hangar.

? : Ou dois-je sortir ? Il faut absolument que j'atteigne l'extérieur pour essayer de faire fonctionner cette radio !

Elle traversa avec prudence les nombreuses salles en série du bâtiment tout en restant méfiante et cherchant une sortie.

? : J'espère qu'elle marche encore cette radio. Dès que je serais sortie, j'essayerai d'entrer en contact avec…les personnes qui pourront me répondre.

Puis, soudainement ! Des coups de feu se font entendre derrière elle. C'était les gardes d'Armacham qui arrivaient en furie, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Garde 1 : La voilà !

Garde 2 : Tuez-là, elle doit pas s'échapper !

La jeune femme se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, traversant les grandes salles du le vieil entrepôt abandonné à toute vitesse. Les gardes tentaient de la tuer en tirant à l'arrière, puis leurs tirs parvinrent à lui toucher la jambe. Elle hurla de douleur, mais malgré cette sensation horrible, ça ne l'arrêtait pas de courir.

Au fond du bâtiment, elle vit un couloir fin qu'elle emprunta, indiquant un panneau de sortie à une prochaine porte plus au fond. Les tirs s'accumulant en arrière, elle courut le plus vite possible dans l'étroit couloir. Puis elle vit à quelques mètres, une porte à sa droite qui devait être la sortie du bâtiment. Elle se mit à foncer vers la porte et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces.

Puis, tout s'illumina. Le ciel bleu au-dessus de la tête, le coucher de soleil illuminant le quartier des entrepôts. La jeune femme n'avait plus vu tout ça depuis de très longs mois. Le quartier était désert, elle emprunta une ruelle en courant le plus vite possible, suivie de près par les soldats d'Armacham qui venaient tout juste de sortir du bâtiment. Seulement, ils venaient de perdre de vue leur cible, ce qui laissait plus de temps à la jeune femme pour s'enfuir. Puis quelques instants plus tard, morte de fatigue, elle se réfugia dans le coin d'une ruelle, ayant échappé de justesse aux soldats d'Armacham. Elle en tomba à terre de fatigue et de souffrance à cause des blessures infligées.

Elle ne pouvait plus aller bien loin maintenant, trop faible pour se relever et s'enfuir. Maintenant qu'il ne lui servirait plus à rien, elle retira son casque difficilement, puis attrapa la radio qu'elle avait pris dans le complexe, et l'activa.

A présent, elle était allumée. Et maintenant ? Que fallait-il faire ? Qui pourrait prendre contact avec elle sur cette fréquence radio ? Est-ce que quelqu'un réussirait à la localiser ? Il n'y avait plus tellement d'espoir à présent, la jeune femme ne savait que faire. Les gardes d'Armacham arriveront dans peu de temps sur les lieux et elle ne pouvait pas agir. C'est alors que, la fatigue lui prit le dessus, et elle commença à fermer les yeux tout doucement et à perdre conscience dans le désespoir.

Dans un rêve profond, tout était sombre, la jeune femme pensait désespérément.

? : Je crois que c'est fini, maintenant….

Puis une voix lui répondit.

Voix : Qu'est ce qui est fini ?

? : Je….ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir…

Voix : Sortir ? Mais enfin, qui êtes-vous d'abord ?!

Cette voix fait reprendre conscience à la jeune femme, s'éveillant.

? : Hein…je rêvais ?

Voix : Comment avez-vous eu cette fréquence ?

Cette voix venait de la radio, quelqu'un parlait à l'autre bout. C'était incroyable, des gens avaient réussi à capter son signal.

? : Qui….qui êtes-vous ?

Voix : Déjà, dites-moi qui vous êtes, et d'où vous avez cette fréquence.

? : Vous faites partie des forces gouvernementales, je suppose ?

Voix : ….en effet….je suis dans les unités spéciales, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

? : Ecoutez….je...dois parler à votre directeur. Passez le...moi, il s'agit d'une extrême urgence !

Voix : Je suis le directeur, Rodney Betters.

? : Alors, écoutez-moi. Ici Keira Stokes, je fais partie de la force Delta. Je viens d'échapper à Armacham. J'étais Lieutenant dans mon équipe, Armacham m'a capturée et utilisée comme expérience suite à l'exécution du Projet Harbinger , il y a maintenant plus d'un an.

Betters : Projet Harbinger ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Stokes : Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Armacham s'est servi d'un de mes soldats pour donner un enfant à Alma !

Betters : Alma ?! Vous voulez dire, la gamine que Harlan Wade a utilisée pour créer les prototypes ?

Stokes : Vous savez qui est Alma ?! Mais comment avez-vous appris toute cette histoire ?

Betters : C'est une lourde affaire que j'ai poursuivie depuis plus d'une année. Et d'ailleurs, qui est toujours en activité. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Stokes : Il s'agit d'Aristide ! J'ai des informations importantes à vous communiquer, alors écoutez-bien. Elle recherche le troisième prototype dont Alma a accouché. Et en attendant, elle cherche à obtenir un nouveau commandant psychique pour ses sombres desseins !

Betters : Quoi ?! Mon dieu...Où êtes-vous ?

Stokes : A Fairport...dans le district d'Auburn, le vieil entrepôt abandonné Mattrick. Armacham se cache ici...dépêchez-vous !

Puis des bruits de pas viennent perturber la scène, c'était les gardes d'Armacham qui avaient retrouvé la trace du Lieutenant Stokes, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où elle se réfugiait, dès qu'ils l'avaient repérée, les gardes s'apprêtaient à agir.

Garde 1 : Là-bas, elle est ici !

Garde 2 : Eliminez-là, tout de suite !

Ils pointent leurs armes sur Stokes qui se mit à hurler à la radio.

Stokes : FONCEZ !

Malheureusement, Stokes se prit une balle dans le coeur par les soldats d'Armacham, ce qui la plaqua violemment au sol. Le même soldat se rapprochait de Stokes mourante pour l'achever à nouveau d'une balle meurtrière. Puis l'autre garde à côté de lui, prit la radio en disant :

Garde 2 : Qui était au bout du fil ? Le type a raccroché.

Garde 1 : Je sais pas. Mais il faut prévenir Aristide. Je crois qu'on va venir fouiner dans nos affaires dans pas longtemps...

_**Fatal F.E.A.R**_

A suivre.


	2. Intervalle 01 : Retour

Deuxième chapitre du cross-over, maintenant disponible !

A savoir que je reprends les évènements déroules dans Extraction Point et Perseus Mandate.

Donc concernant Jin et Holiday, vous pouvez oublier.

Mais d'autres personnages connus seront présents, bonne lecture et lâchez vos commentaires ! :-D

_**CHAPITRE I : FIRST ENCOUNTER ASSAULT RECON**_

**_Intervalle 01 : Retour_**

Cela fait 5 mois à présent que la page « Alma » a été tournée. Vous aviez vaincu votre frère de nouveau, et récupéré le dernier enfant qu'elle ait mis au monde. Vous juriez qu'il grandira dans l'espoir et le bonheur pour qu'il puisse aimer le monde auquel il vit, et se battre pour ceux qu'il aime.

Et, c'est aussi l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec votre frère que vous aviez tant détesté et lui aussi, vous haissait. Il ne doit pas connaitre ces sentiments horribles qu'ont connu votre famille. Vous aussi, vous aviez succombé à leurs sentiments. Mais vous aviez compris, que l'anéantissement n'est pas une solution. Il y a un espoir, une renaissance. Les gens peuvent changer, vous aussi.

Depuis que vous aviez l'enfant avec vous. Vous restez auprès de lui, chaque mois qui passe, vous le voyez grandir, et dans ses yeux, il vous apprécie.

Jusqu'à ce que cet appel retentisse, vous vous demandez qui pouvait bien vous appeler, vous attrapez le téléphone et répondiez à l'appel.

Betters : Ca faisait longtemps, hein ?

C'était Rowdy Betters, le coordinateur du F.E.A.R. qui reprenait contact avec vous après tout ce temps.

Betters : Je savais que vous étiez revenu, mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec tout ça. C'est horrible ce que vous aviez vécu. Vous-même, le saviez.

Vous repensiez à toutes ces images du passé avec votre frère dans le pavillon. Mais le plus curieux, c'est pourquoi Betters vous appelait-il ?

Betters : J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous appelle, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes le premier prototype du Projet Origin. Et je parie que c'est vous qui avez réussi à éliminer Alma, alors, vous devez être en possession du troisième prototype.

Conscient des évènements qui s'étaient déroulées plusieurs mois plus tôt, vous vous demandiez comment il savait tout ça.

Betters : Ecoutez, je me fiche que vous soyez un prototype, vous et votre frère. Et je ne souhaite en aucun cas que des enfants soient crées ou utilisés comme des cobayes pour des guerres psychologiques, par des gens abominables qui les considèrent comme des monstres. Et lorsque l'on pense que les responsables sont toujours en fuite, on peut s'attendre à revoir ces monstruosités, vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ?

Vous aviez deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Armacham. Seuls des lâches comme eux sont capables de réaliser ce genre de cruautés.

Betters : Vous voulez qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il se retrouve à décimer une ville tout entière et éliminer chaque être vivant dans son passage.

Non, c'est ce que vous craignez pour lui. Vous voulez juste qu'il grandisse en paix, et qu'il soit heureux. Ce serait une faute horrible, s'il devait à en venir jusque là. Vous ne pourriez pas le supporter.

Betters : On a besoin de vous dans l'équipe. Ensemble on peut arrêter ces abominations et protéger ceux qu'on aime.

Vous regardez votre frère dans son berceau, et vous pensez à ce que ces monstres d'Armacham auraient pu lui faire, s'ils l'avaient entre les mains.

Non ! Hors de question que vous les laissiez en prendre possession. Toutes ces questions vinrent à vous faire prendre une détermination.

Betters : Je suis content que vous ayez pris votre décision. On ne peut pas laisser leurs horreurs continuer.

Vous avez finalement décidé de réintégrer le F.E.A.R. pour le bien de votre frère. Votre raison de vous battre, c'est lui. Les véritables monstres dans l'histoire, sont Armacham qui courent toujours. Et vous refusez de les laisser continuer leurs atrocités.

C'est alors que vous réintégrez le F.E.A.R. et actuellement vous voila dans la salle de briefeng avec Rowdy Betters.

**Musique Jouée (F.E.A.R OST – Inception) ****  
**

Betters : Bien, vous voila. Ca faisait un moment. Je suis heureux que vous vous en soyez sorti indemne, quand on voit tous nos compagnons qui ont péri à cette bataille, je me rends compte que vous étiez le meilleur soldat que j'ai briefé durant ma carrière.

Vous repensez à Holiday et Jin. (J'ai repris les extensions en compte donc pas de Holiday et Jin dans l'histoire !). Si seulement ils auraient pu s'en sortir.

Betters : Je vous présente le captaine David Raynes du F.E.A.R. qui a participé à l'affaire Perseus il y a un an.

Raynes : Enchanté. Vous devez vraiment être spécial pour avoir résolu une affaire aussi impossible.

Vous le trouviez plutôt respectueux, il avait l'air d'être une personne confiante à vue d'œil.

Betters : Voici le lieutenant Edward Wilkes Jr. Dit « Ed ».

Ed : Salut ! Quoi de neuf ? T'as vraiment l'air puissant à vue d'œil, tu peux me montrer ta poigne ?

Raynes : Ed ! Arrête de faire ton malin et sois respectueux avec les anciens.

Ed : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je déconnais c'est tout, t'en fais pas, hein !

Cet Ed avait l'air d'avoir une mentalité assez prépubère des fois, cela vous ennuyait un peu.

Betters : Et enfin, voici le sergent Josh Dayton.

Dayton : Salut.

Josh Dayton avait des cheveux blonds courts, et quand à Wilkes, il possédait des cheveux roux hérissés. Entre les deux, vous trouviez que Dayton avait l'air néanmoins plus calme que Wilkes selon vous.

Betters : Bien, il y a quelques heures, nous avions reçu un appel radio d'une certaine Keira Stokes. Lieutenant de la force Delta. Elle a révélé être capturée par Armacham comme « expérience ». Dans les fichiers de la force Delta, elle menait un escadron pour retrouver Geneviève Aristide, la présidente d'Armacham.

Geneviève Aristide….Oui, vous vous en rappelez….Elle aussi, c'est un monstre.

Betters : Avant de perdre le contact avec Stokes, elle a révélé qu'ATC a un complexe secret dissimulé dans le district d'Auburn, à Fairport. Le vieux batiment des entrepôts abandonné, Mattrick. Il paraitrait même que Geneviève Aristide serait à l'intérieur. L'objectif de cette mission sera de la capturer vivante pour l'interroger, et de découvrir quels genres de projets ATC met en œuvre.

Ed : ATC sont des pourris ! Ils se servent des gens comme expériences pour arriver à leur fins ! C'est dégueulasse.

Raynes : Il est hors de question qu'ils fassent souffrir d'autres personnes avec leurs atrocités.

Betters : Par contre, je doute que le lieutenant Stokes soit encore en vie. J'ai cru entendre des tirs avant de perdre le contact, c'est possible qu'ATC ait ordonné d'abattre les fugitifs.

Dayton : Mais ca veut peut être dire qu'ils ont vu qu'elle nous appelait. Si ca se trouve, ils sont déjà tous en alerte, et doivent préparer leur extraction.

Betters : Oui, sans doute. Nous allons en profiter pour vous introduire dans les locaux et savoir ce qui s'y passe. Raynes et Ed, vous vous occuperez de récolter des informations dans les locaux. Dayton, vous vous chargerez de sécuriser le contour de la zone pour que le SFOD-D puisse poser leurs Black Hawk afin d'envoyer leurs escadrons à l'intérieur. Et vous, vous irez dans les parties les plus profondes des locaux et vous essayerez d'en savoir plus sur leur projets et vous tenterez de capturer Geneviève Aristide, si elle est présente. Voila, des questions ?

Ed : Ouais, si on rencontre des soldats d'ATC, on les zigouille, non ?

Betters : Si ils s'opposent à vous, n'hésitez pas.

Ed : J'en ai pas l'intention, ca va saigner !

Raynes : Du calme, Ed.

Ed : Bon, bon…

Betters (se tournant vers Point Man) : J'éspère que vous êtes prêt, ca vous rappelle des souvenirs, non ?

**Musique Jouée (F.E.A.R OST – Initiation) **

Vous revoyez dans votre tête ainsi, les horreurs que vous aviez vu durant votre chasse, il y a un grand bail, ou vous entriez dans le F.E.A.R. et vous vous demandiez sur quoi vous allez tomber…

Et même encore aujourd'hui, vous aviez peur de l'affaire à laquelle vous alliez de nouveau tomber...

Votre tête d'un coup est réenvahie par les horreurs du passé que vous aviez confronté. Vous vous demandiez comment vous avez survécu à tout ça. Quelque chôse d'impossible. Des visions n'arrêtaient pas de hanter votre tête.

Et là, vous vous voyez dans une autre dimension. Devant vos yeux, quelque chose apparaissait...une maison.

C'était un manoir, un manoir sombre, mais pas un manoir américain. On dirait plutôt un manoir Japonais, glauque et obscur. Il neigeait. Vous vous trouvez sur l'allée menant à l'entrée, au fond se trouvait des doubles portes, vous suggérez alors que vous deviez les ouvrir afin d'y entrer. Vous vous approchez, doucement. Et en tremblant, ouvrez la porte doucement. Une lueur blanche apparut de derrière les portes recouvrant toute la zone. Et là, de cette grande luminosité en sortit, un squelette horrible vous attrapant.

**(Musique OFF)**

Vous vous réveillez en sursaut dans l'hélicoptère. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ed vous regardait en disant :

Ed : Hé ben qu'est ce t'as ? On dirait que t'as fait un cauchemar ?

Vous faites signe que tout va très bien, vous vous inquiétez plus pour votre frère. Betters a assuré qu'une personne du F.E.A.R. se chargerait de veiller sur lui pendant votre absence.

Dayton : On approche du bâtiment abandonné de Mattrick. Mettez-vous en position, on va descendre.

Les cordes sont ensuite larguées autour des portes du Black Hawk. Vous et votre équipe descendez par les cordes et atteignirent la ruelle menant au bâtiment.

Betters : Bien les gars, maintenant entrez dans ce bâtiment et arrêtez tous ceux qui s'y trouvent. Si on vous oppose de la résistance, abattez ces salauds.

Raynes : Bien compris.

Ed : Avec plaisir !

Betters : N'oubliez pas, il faut qu'on capture Aristide vivante. On doit l'interroger.

Raynes : Aucun problème. Ed, toi et moi. On va fouiller les bureaux de recherches d'ATC, savoir qui sont leurs contacts et qu'est ce qu'ils trafiquent. Dayton, vous resterez dans les parages pour surveiller l'activité ennemie et sécuriser la zone pour que les hélicos du SFOD-D puissent atterir. Et vous, nous vous suivrons dans le complexe, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans les bureaux. Sinon, on compte sur vous pour savoir ce qu'ils manigancent et capturer la présidente d'ATC. Allez, c'est parti !

Les 4 soldats se mettent en route pour le bâtiment. Il fait nuit à présent. Vous avancez d'une façon assez silencieuse vers le complexe Mattrick. En avançant, vous aviez comme l'impression de voir….une femme passer à côté de la ruelle au fond.

Ed : Hé, mec ! Ca va ?

Revenant à la réalité, vous vous posez bien des questions. Ed vous regardait en se demandant ce que vous auriez vu.

Vous et votre équipe continuèrent jusqu'au bout de la ruelle, en tête du groupe, vous regardez subitement à votre gauche après la ruelle. Mais il n'y a plus rien. Raynes regarda le bâtiment Mattrick en disant :

Raynes : Voici le bâtiment. Dayton, sécurisez la zone. Si vous voyez l'ennemi, évitez d'engager le combat et si possible, essayez de savoir ce qu'ils se disent. Peut-être qu'ils savent plus de chôses qu'on ne croit. Dès que le SFOD-D fera signe de son arrivée, quartier libre avec tous les soldats.

Dayton : Bien compris, chef.

Raynes : Et quand à vous, on vous suit.

Ed : Allez, mon pote. On est juste derrière toi.

Vous ouvrez la porte d'entrée, vous remarquez qu'elle avait était enfoncée. Il y avait du avoir du grabuge réecement. Vous regardez le couloir à votre gauche. Vous voyez du sang à terre menant à la salle juste en face de vous. Vous y entrez et découvrez un cadavre du personnel d'ATC.

Raynes : Armacham, on est sur la bonne piste.

Ed : Hé ! Mais pourquoi il est mort ? Ils s'entretuent à présent ou quoi ?

Raynes : Je ne crois pas. Il n'y a aucune trace de balle sur lui. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il se passe autre chôse à l'intérieur….Restons prudents.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Chasing Little Girls) **

Ce qui devait se dérouler dans les locaux d'ATC vous choquent. Ce genre de chôses se passaient régulièrement durant votre première mission pour le F.E.A.R. , vous vous remettez alors en marche accompagné par le Capitaine Raynes et le lieutenant Wilkes.

Vous traversez les grandes salles de l'entrepôt abandonné, lorsque vous un grésillement inconnu fait grésiller votre radio.

Le peu de lumière qui vous éclaire se met à grésiller.

Ed : Bizzare….

Raynes : On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Trouvons l'entrée du complexe.

Vous vous remettez en route, en traversant les grandes salles de l'entrepôt. Puis vous arriviez à un escalier descendant un grand nombre de marches, en les empruntant, ils vous amèneraient peut-être au complexe.

Ed : Hé, y a encore combien de marches à cet escalier, j'suis crevé.

Betters : Ed, la ferme.

Ed : Ce que j'en disais….

Vous vous sentiez assez stressé en descendant. Vous avez vraiment l'impression que vous ayez remué la cage aux serpents. En descendant, vous voyez un ascenceur. Celui-ci devait mener directement aux locaux d'Armacham au sous-sol.

Raynes : Patron, on a trouvé l'ascenceur menant au complèxe.

Betters : Bien, allez-y et découvrez ce qui s'y passe. Soyez prudents.

Vous sentez en effet que vous auriez besoin de grande prudence dans ce complexe. Vous qui avez pensé que ce serait si facile. Mais quelque chôse de plus malfaisant doit se dérouler à l'intérieur.


	3. Intervalle 02 : Contact

Troisième chapitre ajouté, sombre et glauque, ou vous vous attendrez à des rencontres innatendues.

_**Intervalle 02 : Contact**_

_Personnages :_

_Point Man – Eclaireur du F.E.A.R._

_Rowdy Betters – Coordinateur du F.E.A.R._

_David Raynes – Capitaine du F.E.A.R._

_Edward « Ed » Wilkes Jr – Lieutenant du F.E.A.R._

_Josh Dayton – Sergent du F.E.A.R._

Votre équipe et vous, êtes actuellement dans l'ascenceur. Raynes avait l'air méfiant de la situation, puis Ed quand à lui, avait l'air stressé sur ce qu'il allait rencontrer ensuite. Quand à vous, vous étiez stressé de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'intérieur du complèxe d'ATC. Les lumières se mettent à grésiller d'un simple coup.

Ed : Ils ont des problèmes à gérer leur courant, ou quoi ?

Raynes : Attention. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

Une fois en bas, l'ascenceur ouvre ses portes. Vous voila à présent dans un couloir ensanglanté. Les lumières n'arrêtaient pas de clignoter, du sang qui menait jusqu'aux bureaux d'à côté. Qu'y a-t-il dans ses bureaux ? Que s'était-il passé ?

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Turret Massacre)**

Raynes : Nom de dieu…je crois savoir ce qu'on trouvera dans les bureaux d'à côté…

Betters : Trace d'activité ennemie ?

Ed : Attendez, j'entre dans ce bureau, et je regarde.

Ed entra dans le bureau, puis ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Ed : PUTAIN ! LES GARS, venez voir !

Raynes et vous-même entrèrent dans le bureau et voyez un squelette sur une gigantesque mare de sang et de chair, un spectacle aussi horrible qui vous remet en question sur la situation.

Raynes : Un membre d'Armacham ? Si c'est le cas…ce qui l'a tué ne doit être une bonne sœur des pauvres.

Ed : On dirait qu'ils ont tous essayé de se protéger en se cachant dans les bureaux. Pourtant, c'est comme le type de là-haut. Pas de balle tirée, c'est comme si il a explosé de l'intérieur.

Raynes en profitait pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les bureaux d'à côté, il fit signe qu'il voyait les mêmes horreurs.

Raynes : Ici aussi, avec trois ou quatre en plus.

Ed : J'sais pas ce qui a fait ça, mais faut rester très prudent. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ATC aurait décidé d'éliminer leurs collègues pour supprimer les preuves ?

Raynes : Pas de cette façon là. Je doute qu'ils puissent exécuter des personnes d'une façon aussi inhumaine. Même s'ils le sont.

Vous aviez su tout de suite qu'ATC n'était pas le responsable des massacres dans les bureaux. Cette façon de tuer vous rappelait quelque chose.

Betters : Aucune trace de soldats d'ATC dans le bâtiment. Peut-être qu'ils ont déjà fui, ou alors ils se cachent quelque part à l'intérieur, cherchant une issue de secours, faites des fouilles.

Vous avanciez dans le couloir avec vos camarades à votre dos, restant méfiant si l'ennemi était proche. A l'intersection, d'un coup. Une grille se ferme littéralement derrière vous et devant le nez de vos amis.

Ed : Merde ! Hé, c'est quoi ce truc ? On nous a piégés ou quoi ?

Radio (détecté par fréquence) : ALERTE ! Des intrus ont pénétré l'enceinte, préparez vous à l'extraction. En vitesse !

Raynes : On dirait qu'on va mettre un moment avant de pouvoir continuer. Bien, vous n'aviez pas été pris par le piège, descendez les niveaux inférieurs, dépèchez-vous.

Ed : T'inquiète, on s'en tirera. C'est simple, je vais utiliser un max de grenades et…

Raynes : Abruti ! Et ca va finir comme lors de l'affaire Jayson, quand on avait besoin d'explosifs et t'avais tout utilisé pour faire un passage.

Ed : Oh là là…Mais on en sortira jamais alors !

Vous empruntez le couloir de droite qui devait vous mener à une grande salle de bureaux. Vous contemplez la sombre pièce peu éclairée. Il n'y avait plus de sang et plus personne. Bizzare, ATC vous attenderait t'il en vous tendant un piège par derrière ? Vous continuez par la prochaine porte et d'un simple coup, vous ressentez comme une présence derrière vous. Vous vous retournez et croyez apercevoir une silhouette qui disparait juste ensuite.

De quoi ATC essayait t'il de se protéger ? Vous prenez alors la porte qui vous fait descendre un escalier en bas, suivi d'une autre porte vous amenant dans une grande salle de bureaux et là, vous apercevez des soldats d'ATC patrouiller tout autour, ils avaient allumé leur lampes torches et l'on pourrait croire qu'ils cherchaient quelque chôse, lorsque l'un d'eux vous aperçoit.

Garde 1 : Là ! Un intrus, éliminez le !

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – First Encounter)**

Vous visez directement l'ennemi au fond, avant qu'il ne puisse rappliquer en vous servant de votre fusil d'assaut, en lui tirant une balle dans la tête.

Garde 2 : Oh putain ! Butez-le, vite !

Les trois autres gardes s'apprêtaient à vous viser, celui d'à côté était tout proche, vous foncez à la meilleure vitesse afin de dévier son arme avant qu'il ne fasse feu. Un coup de genou dans le ventre suivi d'un coup de crosse eut raison de celui-ci. Les deux autres essayent de vous tuer en vous tirant une rafale derrière les bureaux situés au milieu de la pièce. Vous en profitez pour vous abaisser et vous mettre à l'abri. Pendant qu'ils vous acharnaient de balles, vous en profitez pour passer sur le côté tout en étant abaissé et vous visez le premier garde juste en face de vous. Après que vous l'ayez tiré sur la tête, le deuxième rapplique en se retournant. Vous sortez de votre cachette en vous relevant et lui criblant de balles.

**Musique jouée (FEAR OST – Scary Ambiant 3)**

Betters : Toujours aussi bon qu'avant à ce que je vois. Super. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils patrouillaient dans ces bureaux, et ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Raynes : Déjà si nous savions ce qui se passe dans le complexe, on aurait une meilleure idée de leurs actions.

Betters : Bien, continuez. Descendez aux niveaux inférieurs et trouvez leurs laboratoires. C'est surement cet endroit qu'ils essayent de protéger. Faites attention en route.

Vous continuez devant, il y avait des cadavres partout dans le couloir suivant. Et ils n'avaient pas été tirés par balle. C'est une comme une mort sans blessure, plutôt psychologique. Les lumières continuant à grisailler vous laisse perplexe. Et si quelque chôse sortirait de nulle part pour vous attraper ? Vous continuez au bout de ce couloir rempli de cadavres. Et au fond, vous revoyez un escadron d'ATC en train de souder les doubles portes.

Garde 1 : Regardez, il est ici. Dépèche-toi de finir de souder !

Garde 2 : Oui, oui ! J'ai presque fini, c'est bon !

Vous essayez de courir pour enfoncer la porte. Mais au moment ou vous aviez foncé dedans, elle était déjà soudée.

Garde 1 : Bon boulot. Ca laisse le temps à Aristide d'évacuer par l'autre sortie. Allez, on bouge !

Vous jetez un coup d'œil à votre gauche, un conduit d'aération s'y trouvait. Vous décidez de passer par là afin de continuer vers l'entrée du laboratoire. Puis, en passant dans les conduits, vous aperçevez une grille à vos pieds et de là, vous pouviez observer une salle ou plein de soldats d'Armacham étaient réunis avec un genre de commandant au milieu de la scène.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR 2 OST – Colonel Vanek)**

Garde 1 : Oui, Commandant Reynolds. L'intrus a été bloqué dans le secteur 2, ce qui laisse le temps à Aristide de pouvoir s'échapper.

Reynolds : Bien, mais ce qui m'a dérangé moi. C'est que cette foutue Stokes a réussie à prévenir les autorités. Ce type qui s'est infiltré est sans doute un éclaireur si vous dites qu'il est seul.

Garde 1 : Il n'est pas seul apparement. Il a des compagnons, on les avait bloqués à l'entrée.

Reynolds : Bon travail, ça nous laisse du temps pour nous débarrasser de l'autre insecte.

Garde 1 : Mais le problème, c'est qu'une explosion à retenti, et ils en ont profité pour contourner le piège.

Reynolds : INCAPABLE !

Le commandant dégaina un Colt 45 et le pointa sur le garde appuyant illico sur la détente, le faisant succomber au coup de feu et laissant les autres gardes en état de choc.

Garde 2 : C..Commandant, calmez-vou….

Reynolds pointa à nouveau son arme sur le garde s'interposant.

Reynolds : Vous voulez que je reste calme ? Déjà que vous n'êtes pas capable de surveiller une femme. Et en plus, vous avez laissés échapper ces enfoirés qui peuvent avoir découvert nos plans et le bâtiment secret ou nous avons tout préparé pour mettre au point notre projet !

Aristide (Radio) : Commandant Reynolds, j'ai besoin de vous faire passer des informations importantes en privé. Venez me rejoindre au fin-fond du secteur des laboratoires. Dépèchez-vous, nous partons dans peu de temps.

Reynolds : Oui, Madame ! (se tourne vers le garde) Tu as de la chance, vermine !

Reynolds rengaina son arme. Le garde restait sur le choc essayant de se rassurer, pas comme son camarade qui avait succombé à la haine de ce commandant. Il quitta la salle ainsi que les autres gardes.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Office)**

Raynes : Je n'aime vraiment pas ce type.

Ed : Ouais, ses soldats se font déjà tuer par des raisons inconnues et il en refout une couche. Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air d'aimer ça.

Betters : Reynolds….Je vais faire des recherches sur lui. Allez mon gars, continuez, trouvez un moyen d'entrer dans ces labos.

Raynes : Nous, on continue les recherches dans les bureaux, peut-être qu'on découvrira ce qui s'y passe en même temps. Il y a beaucoup de cadavres tués par raison inconnue. On cherche aussi s'ils ont des fichiers d'où leur matériel est provenu et s'ils ont des contacts extérieurs.

Betters : Très bien, faites attention à vous et restez groupés.

Pendant ce temps, vous sortez du conduit d'aération par l'autre côté. Vous êtes à présent dans un genre de local de nettoyage et empruntez la porte pour vous retrouver dans un couloir peu éclairé et inquiétant. Il y avait plein de bureaux dans ce couloir. Le panneau au dessus des doubles portes du fond indiquait la section des laboratoires. Vous marchez prudemment. Jusque là c'était facile, même trop facile. Vous continuez au bout en essayant d'ouvrir les doubles portes. Les pousser ne les a pas fait ouvrir. Serait-ce fermé électriquement ?

Puis soudain, derrière le carreau de la porte, le visage d'une femme à l'allure très glauque apparait subitement au carreau des doubles portes en vous regardant. Cela vous fait un choc!

Surpris, vous aviez l'impression que ca recommence comme par le passé. Alors qu'elle vous regardait...une balle perça le carreau vous faisant de nouveau sursauter, et elle disparut. Derrière vous des pas retentissait en s'approchant de votre position.

? : Ne bouge plus !

Vous vous retournez, et voyez une douzaine de soldats d'ATC vous piégeant armés de fusils mitrailleurs. A croire qu'il s'agissait d'un piège ou d'une tactique ennemie pour ruser sur l'adversaire.


	4. Intervalle 03 : Exploration

Ces derniers temps, je m'étais un peu égaré de ma fic. Mais j'ai finalement continué à écrire la suite.

Bonne lecture !

_**Intervalle 03 : Exploration**_

_Personnages :_

_Point Man – Eclaireur du F.E.A.R._

_Rowdy Betters – Coordinateur du F.E.A.R._

_David Raynes – Capitaine du F.E.A.R._

_Edward « Ed » Wilkes Jr – Lieutenant du F.E.A.R._

_Josh Dayton – Sergent du F.E.A.R._

_Commandant Reynolds – Commandant d'ATC_

En vous retournant, vous voyez surgir des bureaux du le couloir, un escadron de soldats d'ATC pointant leurs armes sur vous. Ils s'attendaient peut-être à votre intrusion, ou bien qu'ils savaient que vous déjouerez leurs pièges.

Garde 1 : Pose ton arme et lève les bras !

Suite à ces phrases, vous croyez apercevoir au fond du couloir derrière tous les gardes, une genre...d'ombre flottante. Elle disparut aussitôt que vous croisiez son regard.

Garde 1 : T'es bouché ou quoi ? Dépèche toi ou je te plombe les boyaux !

D'un seul coup, les lumières grésillantes s'éteignent brutalement, laissant le couloir dans l'obscurité.

Garde 1 : Merde, la lumière, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Garde 2 : Vos torches ! Bande d'abrutis !

Au moment d'allumer les torches, le garde se trouvant devant vous alluma la sienne, lorsque vous vous ruez sur lui.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR Perseus Mandate OST – Battle 4)**

Le garde se prit un coup de crosse dans le visage, puis vous commenciez à mitrailler tout le long du couloir, vous touchiez quelques cibles. Et, la lumière revenait à elle dans le couloir, il restait 7 gardes essayant de vous éliminer, au fond du couloir.

Garde 3 : Tiens, prend ça, salopard !

Les gardes du fond, se mettent à vous tirer dessus en rafale. Vos réflexes permettant de ralentir le temps vous sont très précieuses à ces situations. Pendant qu'ils vous tiraient dessus, vous pouviez voir d'où les balles allaient se diriger, et en profitez pour les éviter et à votre tour leur tirer une rafale de balles meurtrières éliminant ainsi les quatre gardes dans la première ligne. Ceux du fond, paniqués décidèrent d'innover un plan.

Garde 4 : Merde, merde ! On se fait flinguer ! Dans les bureaux, allez !

Les trois gardes rentraient dans les bureaux afin de pouvoir s'y abriter et élaborer une stratégie pour vous vaincre. Alors que vous vous approchez du fond du couloir, vous pouvez entendre hurler.

Garde 5 : Grenade, dégagez !

Un des gardes situés à un bureau de quelques mètres de votre position se met à vous lancer une grenade, une qui explosait dès qu'elle entrait en contact avec un être organique. Vous évitez de justesse la grenade balancée sur vous, mais celle-ci explosa derrière vous et vous fait perdre votre équilibre ce qui vous à fait trébucher au sol.

Garde 4 : Maintenant ! Refroidissez-le !

Les gardes sortaient des pièces de bureaux ou ils se cachaient pour pointer leurs armes sur vous et se mettre à faire feu lorsque soudainement, vous sentez une présence émettre tout autour de vous. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chôse d'effroyable.

Et d'un coup, la lumière se réeteint à nouveau d'une façon brusque.

**(Musique OFF)**

Garde 4 : Mais c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Puis au moment ou elles se rallumaient, les corps des gardes devant vous explosaient en mille morceaux. Leur chair se propulsait partout autour de vous, le sang giclait affreusement sur les murs et au sol. A présent, on apercevait plus que le squelette de vos adversaires sombrement tués. La même genre de mort que les employés d'ATC à l'entrée avaient subi. Vous vous relevez étant marqué par cette scène, lorsque vous sentiez une présence vous regarder. Juste derrière vous.

Au moment ou vous vous retourniez, la lumière était devenue tellement fantômatique et éclatante que vous ne pouviez pas bien aperçevoir la silhouette. On aurait dit une personne assez grande vous regardant tout proche de vous, et cette lumière vous éblouissait tellement que tout devint flou et blanc.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Creepy Ambiant)**

Lorsque votre vue revient à la normale, vous vous retrouvez à cet endroit que vous aviez vu en rêve dans l'hélicoptère. Cette allée sombre et ce design Japonais tout autour. A présent, tout était obscur. L'univers autour de vous était totalement sombre, il neigeait et vous ne voyez rien au-delà de votre position. Votre peur s'accumulait, votre respiration faisait des siennes en même temps. Vous décidez de suivre cette allée en avançant doucement et en analysant ce qu'il y a tout autour de ce chemin glauque. En marchant, vous voyez soudain quelqu'un marcher au fond dans l'obscurité. On aurait dit qu'il avait une chemise blanche, mais vous ne le voyez pas très bien et il disparut à nouveau dans l'ombre. Votre respiration devenait de plus en plus forte, vous continuez à suivre cette allée tout en restant prudent. Et là, vous voyez à nouveau ce manoir, devant vous. Les portes d'entrée étaient juste devant. Vous hésitiez lourdement à les ouvrir, ayant peur de ce qui se passerait si vous entrez dans ce lieu glauque. Mais finalement, vous décidez de les ouvrir, mais vous tirez les portes de vitesse, lorsque, vous voyez que derrière ces portes d'entrée, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire mur.

Vous vous demandiez ce qui se passait ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-ce par là qu'il fallait aller ? Ou deviez-vous simplement revenir en arrière ? Vous vous retourniez ensuite, puis d'un coup...

Vous voyez une personne très proche de vous, vous regarder, mais juste au moment ou vous aperçevez son visage, vous étiez déjà tellement horrifié que vous n'aviez même pas eu le temps de le mémoriser. Puis, vous réapparaissiez soudainement dans le couloir, juste au moment ou vous vous étiez retourné pour regarder s'il y avait une présence. Que venait-il de se passer? Les cadavres des soldats d'ATC étaient toujours présents derrière vous. De peur que dans peu de temps, le même sort vous tombe dessus, vous continuez d'avancer vers le fond du couloir ou se trouve l'entrée des laboratoires. Lorsqu'au moment ou vous arrivez devant les portes, vous sentez un séisme faire rage sous vos pieds et le sol se met à s'écrouler avec vous dans les profondeurs.

Betters : Merde ! Je suis en train de perdre son signal !

Avant même que vous ne puissiez entendre le bout de la phrase du coordinateur du F.E.A.R., vous tombez dans un bassin rempli d'eau. Vous remontez à la surface en vous demandant qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer. Vous deviez sans doute vous trouver dans les bas-fonds du complexe d'ATC.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Bad Water)**

En remontant, vous aviez subitement un flash d'un visage fantômatique aux traits asiatiques qui disparait ensuite d'un coup. Vous vous demandiez ce qui se passait et ce qui vous arrivait, ces visions soudaines et ses rêves qui vous envahissent. Vous aviez perdu contact radio avec votre équipe. Vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce qui se passait là-haut, vous vous mettez en route afin de remonter et d'atteindre les laboratoires.

Vous traversez les couloirs des bas-fonds. Tout était démoli, ce qui a provoqué ces conséquences dans le bâtiment à du faire plus de dégats que vous ne le pensiez. Alors que vous continuez dans les salles suivantes, vous arrivez dans un lieu consisté au drainage de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir d'autres allées menant vers les hauteurs. Devant vous était situé un bassin d'eau presque vide, des caisses bouchaient le passage d'évacuation. Vous voyez une valve à côté de vous et cela vous donnait une idée. Vous la faites alors tourner, ainsi l'eau montait. A présent, vous deviez plonger sous cette eau et y atteindre l'autre côté du passage. Vous plongiez alors en nageant par le passage débouché. Votre apnée à une très bonne qualité sous l'eau, ainsi que votre nage. Plus vous continuez dans ce passage, plus l'environnement devenait étrangement sombre, lorsque vous ressentez quelque chôse vous picoter au fond, et tout devint ténébreux.

Même si le lieu était devenu entièrement obscur, vous continuez néanmoins à nager devant, et aperçevez que la luminosité revenait. Vous arriviez au fond du passage, mais ce couloir changeait de direction par le bas. Lorsque vous arriviez au fond, vous remarquez comme une espèce de mur d'eau. C'est comme si derrière, il y avait...une bulle d'air, on aurait dit un genre d'allée. Ce n'était pas logique, une bulle d'air en plein dans un conduit en profondeur et une allée à l'autre bout ?

Vous nagez toujours en profondeur afin d'atteindre le mur d'eau, en le traversant, vous retombez sur vos pieds et sortez mystérieusement de l'eau en vous retrouvant dans un lieu familier. Oui, c'est ce même lieu, cette même allée ou l'univers était obscur et froid autour de vous. Il neigeait.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST - Visions of Alice "0:00 à 0:15****")**

Votre peur s'accumulait, ce cauchemar ne cessait de se renouveler. Vous pensez donc que vous devez suivre l'allée. En avançant dans cet endroit terrifiant, vous aperçevez une ancienne cage détruite à votre gauche, en continuant devant, vous aperçevez maintenant à votre droite, une marmite Japonaise allumée sur un feu. Qu'est ce que ça siginifiait ? Qu'allez vous ensuite trouver au-dela ? Vous continuez devant dans l'obscurité lorsqu'en progressant tout devint noir et vous ne voyez plus rien. Puis une voix retentit soudainement :

? : Pourquoi ai-je survécue ce jour là ?

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST - Visions of Alice "0:15 à 0:18")**

Et brusquement, des lanternes autour de l'allée s'éclairèrent d'une lumière blanche. Et juste devant vous, une femme à l'apparence fantômatique et horrible apparut soudainement, se mettant à hurler faisant trembler le lieu. Vous reconaissiez la femme que vous aviez vu derrière le carreau. Des genres de spectres noirs flottaient autour d'elles pendant qu'elle hurlait, l'effet de surprise vous a terrifié. Elle avait une apparence asiatique. Pendant que son hurlement faisait tout trembler, l'allée s'agrandissait brusquement et vous distança de plusieurs mètres de la femme horrifiée, qui éclata ensuite mille morceaux d'ou un spectre affreux que vous aviez tout de suite reconnu en sortit et vous fonça dessus.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR 2 OST - Hopital Suspense "0:00 à 0:17")**

Une énorme peur vous envahit alors, vous pointez votre arme sur lui et faites feu, il éclata directement. Puis, des genres de « portails » au-dessus de vous apparurent et d'autres spectres cauchemardesques en sortirent pour vous foncer dessus. Le stress gigantesque refaisait surface en revoyant ces ennemis sortant à l'origine de l'esprit de votre mère. Vous tirez alors sur tous ceux qui apparaissaient, vous ne pensiez même plus à viser tellement vous étiez horrifié. Puis soudainement un flash blanc vous aveugla.

? : Pourquoi ai-je survécue à cet accident ?

**(Musique OFF)**

Votre vue revint ensuite, l'allée était toujours éclairée par des lanternes d'une flamme blanche. Les spectres que vous aviez confrontés n'étaient plus là. Votre peur de continuer vous fit prendre la décision de faire marche arrière, alors vous vous retournez.

Subitement, la femme aux spectres se tenait en face de vous, et vous attrape avec ses grands bras ! Vous avez alors un tel choc de la voir que lorsque qu'elle vous a attrapée, tout était blanc. Des hurlements retentissaient partout dans votre tête.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR Extraction Point OST - Scary Ambient 2)**

? : Laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez-vous en ! Je ne voulais pas survivre !

Vous tombez subitement dans un grand puits gigantesque paraissant sans fin, les voix et les hurlements de cette femme s'entendaient dans ce tunnel.

? : Mon mari, ma famille, ils sont morts ! Morts ! Ce tatouage….c'est ma punition !

Et dans ce long trou, vous tombez subitement dans de l'eau qui vous étourdissait. En reprenant conscience, vous vous retrouvez de nouveau dans le passage que vous étiez en train de traverser.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST - Horror Vator "A partir de 0:09")**

Ce que vous venez de voir vous choquait tellement. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, qui était cette femme ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Vous continuez à nager au fond du passage et aperçevez alors un autre bassin, vous remontez donc à la surface et sortez de l'eau.

Devant vous se trouvait un couloir avec des portes bloquées dans les côtés, certaines étaient endommagées à cause d'écroulement. Vous ne comprenez pas bien ce qui se passe, ni ce qui vous arrive. Mais vous pensiez qu'en avançant, vous pourrez trouver des réponses. En continuant, vous voyez au fond une échelle que vous montez, elle paraissait très longue à franchir, au dessus de vous à quelques mètres, il y avait une soute ouverte.

Vous pouvez alors franchir le niveau supérieur lorsqu'en arrivant près du sommet, subitement, la femme que vous aviez vu en rêve apparaissait en hurlant, des spectres tournaient autour d'elle, ses cris vous font alors lacher prise l'échelle, et de justesse vous vous y réaggripez.

Vous remontez alors jusqu'au niveau supérieur en vous tenant prêt à vous défendre si jamais « elle » apparaissait de nouveau. Tout prêt de la surface, vous faites un grand bond, en sortant votre arme d'assaut et vous vous propulsez sur ce qu'il y a devant vous. Vous tombez au sol, et ne constatez qu'il n'y a plus rien. Cette femme, de qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Quel est son but ? Et ces visions, quelles sont elles ?

Vous regardez autour de vous, des tas de cartons vides étaient en masse dans cette pièce, il y avait un monte-charge à côté. Ca voudrait dire que vous êtes très prôche des niveaux supérieurs du complèxe. Vous prenez alors le monte-charge afin de remonter à la surface. En même temps, le doute sur la situation vous assaillait.


	5. Intervalle 04 : Expérimentation

Voila, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à faire ce nouveau chapitre. Comparé aux autres, il sera beaucoup plus long. Bonne lecture ^^

_**Intervalle 04 : Expérimentation**_

_Personnages :_

_Point Man – Eclaireur du F.E.A.R._

_Rowdy Betters – Coordinateur du F.E.A.R._

_David Raynes – Capitaine du F.E.A.R._

_Edward « Ed » Wilkes Jr – Lieutenant du F.E.A.R._

_Josh Dayton – Sergent du F.E.A.R._

_Commandant Reynolds – Commandant d'ATC_

_La femme aux esprits – Activité Inconnue_

Pendant que le monte-charge vous remontait à la surface, la fréquence radio était de nouveau rétablie et votre équipe vous reçoit à nouveau.

**Musique Jouée – (FEAR OST – Incursion)**

Betters : Heureux de vous revoir, je ne voulais pas vous perdre à nouveau.

Raynes : On s'inquiétait fiston, content que vous alliez bien.

Betters : Alors écoutez-moi, vous voila à présent dans le secteur des laboratoires. J'ai du nouveau sur ce Reynolds. Il s'agit d'un commandant surentrainé d'ATC et bras droit de Genevieve Aristide. Apparement, lui et Aristide sont de mèche au sujet des activités illicites qu'ils réalisent. Seulement, on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit. J'ai entendu dire que Reynolds devait retrouver Aristide au fin fond des laboratoires. Essayez d'intercepter leurs communications, ca pourrait nous donner une belle piste de leurs projets, et en même temps fouillez les labos qu'on sache ce qu'ils manigancent ici.

Dès que le monte-charge arriva à la surface. Vous voila dans une salle de laboratoire, tout était sans dessus-dessous. Le personnel d'ATC avait du se dépêcher de récupérer les échantillons et autres dossiers médicaux importants qui pourraient leur nuire s'ils tombaient entre de mauvaises mains. Quels genres d'expériences faisaient-ils dans ces laboratoires ? Vous continuez dans les salles suivantes, les portes elles, étaient automatiques. Il vous suffisait d'approcher et elles s'ouvraient toutes seules. Vous accédez alors à une nouvelle salle de laboratoires, en fouillant l'endroit, vous tombez sur un téléphone ayant un nouveau message. Cela pourrait vous donner plus d'informations sur la situation actuelle. Vous écoutez alors le message reçu.

Répondeur : Vous avez un nouveau message, premier message de : « Jake Miley »

Miley : Bonjour, Harris, c'est Jake. Je sais que tu es plutôt occupé en ce moment, mais il faut que tu m'envoie le rapport de stabilité télésthétique des clones, afin qu'on puisse juger à quelle puissance un synchronisme pourrait avoir de conséquences sur eux.

Répondeur : Fin des messages.

Betters : Un synchronisme et des clones. Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chôse. Donc, ils essayaient de savoir quelles conséquences un nouveau synchronisme peut endurer sur eux. Continuez à chercher, j'ai l'impression que la présence d'Armacham ici devient plus claire.

Vous continuez alors dans le prochain couloir, alors que vous avanciez, vous voyez au bout à l'intersection, un carrefour avec plusieurs allées et une porte au fond, une fois là-bas, des voix retentirent à votre présence.

Garde 1 : Il est là, abattez-le !

Puis, des soldats d'Armacham surgirent de la porte du fond et des allées du carrefour, armés de mitrailleuses et de fusils à pompes afin de vous éliminer.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Interception à partir de 0 :20)**

Vous prenez directement l'initiative de vous mettre à couvert derrière des caisses à votre droite, pendant que les troupes d'Armacham se regroupaient et s'apprêtaient à faire feu. Alors qu'ils vous acharnaient de balles, au moment ou ils se mettaient à recharger leurs armes, vous pointez votre fusil d'assaut vers eux et les abattait de quelques balles. A ce moment où les troupes ennemies étaient attentionnés par leurs camarades ayant leurs chargeurs vidés, au moment ou ils s'apprêtaient à riposter en remarquant que vous profitez de leurs moments de faiblesse pour attaquer, vous ne leur laissez pas le temps d'agir en leur logeant des balles à travers leur corps. Le flanc gauche du carrefour de votre position était nettoyé de l'activité ennemie. Les troupes se mettent alors à se couvrir au flanc droit du carrefour.

Garde 1 : Il s'est fait le flanc gauche à lui tout seul, restez groupés et à couvert !

Les soldats se cachaient au flanc droit en attendant que vous agissiez. Etant près de là, vous sautez par-dessus les caisses et en se mettant près du mur, vous préparez une grenade et la balanciez au couloir de droite, ou s'étaient cachés les gardes, qui sont à présent hors d'agir.

Garde 1 : Et merde, une grenade ! Oh put…

**(Musique OFF)**

Cela retentit une explosion, ou plein de soldats en hurlèrent de douleur. Lorsque vous examinez le couloir, tous les soldats avaient succombés. Au bout, vous voyez une grille. Ils devaient empêcher probablement que des intrus ou alors ces « chôses inconnues » ne parviennent à accéder plus loin dans le complèxe. Lorsque vous jetiez un œil au couloir de gauche, il y avait à nouveau une grille barrant le passage. Lorsque vous aperçevez au-delà de cette dernière, dans la lumière au fond, une silhouette tout au fond du couloir. Vous vous approchez de la grille, afin de mieux aperçevoir cette silhouette, vous constatez que c'était une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts baissant la tête au sol. Et d'un coup, la lumière s'éteint derrière la grille laissant toute choses dans l'obscurité.

Etait-ce encore elle? Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Que se passait t'il dans ce complexe ? Pourquoi Armacham s'est mis soudainement en panique avant votre arrivée ? Vous décidez alors de revenir au carrefour et d'emprunter la porte du fond. Vous arrivez a une nouvelle salle de laboratoires, ici aussi, un désordre général était présent, des étagères ont été bousculés, des traçes de luttes sont visibles dans la salle. En observant le lieu, vous aperçevez un ordinateur pouvant contenir des informations importantes. En l'examinant, vous envoyez à votre coordinateur grâce à un système de piratage, la copie des données de ce dernier.

Betters : Hmmm…Ca commence à devenir bien intéressant, ca parle d'un bâtiment secret d'ATC ou ces salauds réalisent des productions de clonage qui fonctionnent entièrement par télépathie. Mais écoutez, à l'origine, le complexe ou vous vous trouvez devait être conçu pour la production. Mais ATC a finalement changé d'avis et a décidé de construire ce bâtiment dans un lieu indéfini. Je parie qu'entre temps, Aristide aurait trouvé une meilleure source d'inspiration pour ses cruautés, et qu'elle garde ce bâtiment afin de rester connectée avec les chercheurs des Projets Origin, Perseus et les autres.

Raynes : Ca devrait signifier alors que leurs véritables projets ne se sont pas déroulés ici.

Betters : Exact, je veux savoir quelles étaient leurs activités ici, et ou se trouve ce bâtiment secret ou ils organisent leurs horreurs. Raynes, Ed. Continuez à fouiller les bureaux, peut-être que vous trouverez un document ou un lien avec leur repère secret qui pourrait nous remonter jusqu'à sa position.

Raynes : D'accord, mais il faudrait qu'on nous réunisse plus de renseignements. Ca nous aidera à trouver plus facilement des pistes. Et d'un autre côté, Armacham traine dans les couloirs, Ed et moi faisons de notre mieux pour les repousser. D'ailleurs, ou est-il ? Ed ? Ed !

Betters : Vous ne vous êtes pas perdu pourtant, vous êtes toujours restés ensemble ?

Raynes : Evidemment, il était ici, il y a une minute, mais ou il est passé ? ED ! Tu crois que je m'amuse ! RAMENE-TOI !

Les secondes défilèrent par la suite jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine réponde :

Raynes : Aucune réponse, pourtant il était resté juste à côté de moi.

Betters : Je capte bien ses signaux vitaux, il n'est probablement pas loin !

Raynes : Attendez, il est là ! Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais, bordel ?

Ed : Excusez-moi, j'aurais du vous prévenir chef. J'ai aperçu une femme qui courait dans le couloir pendant que vous discutiez et je l'ai suivie jusqu'à une grille au fond. Et puis, quand j'y suis arrivé...elle a disparue. Je me demande comment elle à bien pu faire pour passer une grille qui bloquait le couloir.

Betters : Une femme ?

Raynes : Je crois que tu devrais rester concentré par la mission, le stress t'envahit tellement que tu te fais des allusions.

Ed : Pourtant, je l'ai bien vue ! C'était une femme avec des cheveux noirs et courts.

Tout de suite, cette déclaration vous remet en question sur ce que vous venez de voir récemment dans les sous-sols et dans les couloirs.

Raynes : Et tu penses que cette pauvre femme aurait réussi à passer à travers la grille ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un fantôme…

Ed : Arrêtez, capitaine, vous commencez à me faire peur, là.

Raynes : Alors, fouille-moi ces bureaux et que ca SAUTE !

Ed (apeuré) : AH ! oui, oui….mon capitaine !

Betters : Bon, en attendant, vous, vous essayerez d'intercepter Reynolds et Aristide. On doit savoir ce qu'ils se racontent, ils révèleront surement de grandes pistes afin de savoir ou se déroulent leurs plans généraux. Ecoutez, il y a un conduit d'aération que vous pouviez emprunter dans une salle pas très loin d'ici et elle vous mènera jusqu'à la salle ou ils se sont donnés rendez-vous. Examinez bien les lieux, et restez prudent.

Vous continuez donc dans la salle suivante, en avançant vers la porte, vous pouviez entendre des soldats discuter dans la pièce d'à côté.

Garde 1 : Y a eu un sacré bordel ici, mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ?

Garde 2 : J'sais pas. La situation s'est dégradée jusqu'aux laboratoires. Le pire, c'est que tout est arrivé après que le lieutenant Stokes s'est fait la malle. Je faisais partie de l'équipe qui la poursuivait.

Garde 3 : Hein, alors c'est toi qui l'a flinguée ?

Garde 2 : Non, j'ai pas eu cette occasion, on était une bonne dizaine derrière à la poursuivre. Et quand on est revenu, le lieu était ensanglanté, des squelettes gisaient partout. Ca avait l'air d'avoir ragé au-dessus.

Garde 1 : Putain, j'aurais pas aimé être à leur place.

Garde 3 : Et du coup, t'es resté examiner la zone ?

Garde 2 : Non, heureusement. Reynolds, ce sale enfoiré, m'a demandé de faire mon rapport sur la situation. Comme toujours ce salopard nous a craché dessus, car nous avions mal fait notre travail de surveillance.

Garde 3 : Reynolds, je l'ai vu passer y a un instant. Et…j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il était prêt à me tuer. D'ailleurs il venait d'abattre un garde à l'étage du dessus.

Garde 1 : C'est clair, ce mec est cinglé, il me fout les boules à moi aussi. Mais ou il allait au juste?

Garde 3 : Apparement, il avait rendez-vous avec Aristide dans la salle de tests télépathiques.

Garde 2 : C'est sur qu'Aristide ne se sépare jamais de son caniche assoiffé de sang, je me demande bien de quoi ils vont parler. En plus, elle s'était ramenée juste pour voir si les tests étaient positifs, et voila que le Lieutenant Stokes s'échappe et qu'on se fait attaquer et tuer, on ne sait comment.

Garde 1 : Elle doit en faire des bornes de là ou elle se planque pour venir ici, non ?

Garde 2 : Ben, en fait, elle garde ce lieu pour laisser un lien avec Fairport. C'est ici qu'ATC peut réunir les meilleurs scientifiques afin d'analyser la stabilité télesthétique des clones. En effet, sa planque n'est pas aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait décidé d'entreprendre ses activités au….

Garde 4 : TOI, LA ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Ton erreur va te couter la vie !

Le garde fait alors feu sur son camarade et l'exécuta d'une balle dans le corps. Ses autres camarades furent pris de panique.

Garde 4 : Et vous, je vous conseille d'oublier tout ça, je vous rappelle que vous êtes payés pour défendre cet endroit. Les projets qu'Aristide mènent ne vous regardent en aucun cas. Si vous vous en mêlez, vous ne resterez plus très longtemps au sein de l'ATC, comme votre camarade.

Soudain, vous aperçevez une ombre vous observer à l'arrière, vous vous retournez d'un coup et voyez un garde hurlant l'alerte.

Garde 5 : Là, un des intrus ! Eliminez-le !

Alors qu'il pointa son arme sur vous, vous la lui prenez d'un coup d'une vitesse surnaturelle. Lorsqu'il fit feu, les balles atteignirent les murs. Juste ensuite, vous le matraquez avec votre fusil, qui le fit tomber à terre. Les autres gardes alertés se réunissaient dans la salle à l'arrière.

Vous défonciez la porte en chargeant, les ennemis s'apprêtaient à vous viser, armés de fusils à pompe et de mitrailleurs.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR 2 OST – Kitchen Fight)**

Vous tirez alors sur le premier garde situé en face de vous, qui n'eut même pas le temps de faire feu, et succomba sur le coup. Vous vous réfugiez ensuite derrière un bureau afin d'éviter les tirs des gardes ennemis.

Garde 2 : Merde, d'où il sort celui là ?

Garde 3 : Attention, je lance une grenade sur lui !

Le garde d'un coup sec, envoye sa grenade vers le bureau ou vous vous réfugiez. Vous longez alors le côté du bureau pour ensuite foncer en force sur les soldats, la grenade avait explosée derrière le bureau ou vous vous étiez réfugié. En fonçant, vous abattez le premier garde étant le plus prôche de votre position. Vous visiez ensuite le deuxième qui essayait de lançer sa grenade sur vous et lui faites succomber d'une rafale de balles. Le troisième garde commençait à faire feu sur vous, et grâce à vos réflexes surnaturels, vous pouviez voir d'où les balles allaient arriver, et cela vous laissait le temps de les esquiver pour abattre ensuite la cible de quelques munitions de votre fusil d'assaut.

Garde 6 : Il a tué toute mon escouade ! Demande de renforts au plus vite ! Un intrus essaye de passer dans le secteur 8, je repète, j'ai besoin d'assistance !

Vous pouviez l'entendre hurler ce qu'il disait, mais vous ne le trouvez pas dans la salle. Il devait se situer au fond et a du se cacher derrière un meuble. En sachant qu'il ne sortira pas de sa cachette après avoir vu votre puissance phénoménale, il fallait le faire sortir de sa couverture. Vous décidez de lancer une grenade à l'endroit ou vous l'aviez entendu appeler du secours, au fond de la salle, ou plein de bureaux étaient placés comme un barrage. Le garde entendit le bruit de la grenade au sol.

Garde 6 : C'est quoi ça, oh putain ! Grena….

L'explosion de la grenade à fait retourner le tas de bureaux que les gardes ont surement du réunir afin de pouvoir faire barrage, cela tomba sur le garde camouflé qui l'écrasa d'un coup violent.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR 2 OST – Armacham Troops de 0:00 à 0:41)**

Maintenant que tous les gardes étaient abattus, il vous fallait vite filer avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Vous continuez en vous dirigeant dans la salle annexe à celle que vous êtes, en prenant la porte sur le pan de mur, juste à côté du garde d'où son barrage est revenu sur lui pour l'abattre. Devant vous, c'était une porte apparement scellée. Et aucun des gardes n'avaient l'air d'avoir de passe afin de l'ouvrir. Vous deviez alors trouver un autre passage. Vous passez alors la porte du pan de mur.

Vous êtes à présent dans une nouvelle salle ou les meubles n'étaient pas sans dessus-dessous ce coup-ci. Mais en revanche, plein d'échantillons trainaient dans ce lieu, des fichiers et des dossiers médicaux que vous regardiez et qui devait parler d'une certaine stabilité et puissance de contrôle d'êtres clonés par télépathie à ce que pouviez en juger. Cela parlait aussi d'un risque de synchronisme avec les défunts, les scientifiques qui travaillaient ici auraient donc peur qu'un synchronisme particulier vienne se lier avec cette histoire ? Tout ceci aurait un lien avec la situation actuelle ?

Vous vous rappelez alors la cause du deuxième synchronisme avec votre frère et votre mère. Lorsque les clones se sont réveillés télépathiquement, ce qui vous a donné du fil à retordre pour vaincre leur commandant psychique qui n'était autre que votre propre frère.

Vous envoyez une copie de ces fichiers au coordinateur afin qu'il puisse donner son avis dessus et sur la situation.

Betters : D'accord….si je comprend bien, il se servent de ce complexe souterrain afin d'évaluer les statistiques de télésthécité concernant une armée contrôlée télépathiquement à partir du lieu ou ils entretiennent leurs activités illicites. Maintenant, il est certain qu'ATC s'engage à se servir de clones soldats télépathiquement contrôlés pour de sales affaires. Mais je me demande comment ils vont s'y prendre. Les statistiques révèlent des taux de télésthécité encore plus élevés que lorsque Fettel prenait la charge des Replica. Il est vrai que très souvent les Replica n'agissaient pas toujours sur les ordres de leur commandant, et n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. Ca veut peut-être dire aussi que ces nouveaux "soldats" seraient plus déterminés à agir aux ordres télépathiquement, et seront moins indépendants d'eux-mêmes. Parfait pour Armacham, afin d'agir dans l'ombre et dans la discrétion. Mais, il est aussi cité dans ce papelard, un risque de synchronisme avec les défunts. Ca voudrait donc dire que Armacham a peur que leur sujet rentre en contact avec un mort ? C'est vrai que vu les statistiques, ca engenderait des conséquences encore pires que la dernière fois si ils affirment bien que le contact télesthétique est beaucoup plus élevé entre le sujet et les clones. Bien, dans cette salle, il y a un conduit d'aération. Il faut intercepter la réunion de Reynolds et Aristide au plus vite.

En fouillant la salle, vous trouvez le conduit et passez dedans. Dans ce long couloir très étroit, vous progressez doucement, lorsque vous entendez des voix gémir d'un peu plus loin.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR 2 OST – The Hotel)**

Aristide : Commandant, la situation empire de minute en minute, quelque chose d'inconnu attaque le complexe et nos soldats. Il faut tout de suite partir, avant que ça n'arrive jusqu'à nous.

En avançant, vous voyez une salle d'où les voix retentissait, vous cassez alors la grille du conduit pour pénétrer dans la salle, quand vous voyez en face de vous en tombant, une vitrine montrant la salle ou se situaient Reynolds et Aristide. Mais on dirait qu'ils ne vous voient pas. S'agirait t'il d'une vitrine invisible de leur côté ?

Reynolds : Et que comptez-vous faire ? Partir et laisser tout en plan ? Laisser ces connards de l'armée découvrir nos activités ici ? Apparement, un éclaireur a pénétré dans la zone et abattu tous les soldats dans son passage. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront bien par savoir que nous utilisons cet endroit afin d'évaluer l'état télesthétique du sujet et des clones. Tout est arrivé au moment ou le Lieutenant Stokes s'est échappée. Elle était une des meilleurs expériences pour être un commandant Replica annexe, si jamais un synchonisme avait lieu. Et vu que vous aviez tellement augmenté son niveau télésthétique en la gardant bien en sécurité ici. Après de multiples opérations, loin des autres scientifiques, peut-être qu'elle nous a envoyé des saloperies paranormales avant de crever. Vous connaissiez bien Alma, vous aviez vu comment elle faisait, n'est ce pas ?

Aristide : Après, rien ne nous dit qu'elle fut capable de rentrer en contact avec «l'autre monde». Peut-être est-ce Alma à nouveau qui…

Reynolds : Mais Alma est pourtant anéantie ! La naissance de son enfant l'a décimée. Vous-même le saviez qu'elle en mourrait, vu que vous aviez conçu le projet Harbinger.

Aristide : C'est vrai, je le savais, je vous l'accorde. J'avais d'abord pensé qu'elle avait été éliminée par des survivants. Mais par la suite, j'ai compris que sa mort était du à son accouchement. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qu'elle est la cause de tout ce qui se passe ici. Mais nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre, il faut lever le camp et rentrer à la base. Essayez de détruire le plus d'informations possible. Afin que l'armée ne puisse pas en savoir d'avantage sur le lieu ou nous déroulons toutes nos activités. Ensuite, quand ce sera fini, partez avant l'arrivée des autorités. En attendant, je retourne au Japon m'occuper d'affaires plus importantes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard….

Reynolds : Attendez….on nous observe.

Vous remarquez alors que Reynolds et Aristide ont aperçu que quelqu'un écoutait dans la pièce voisine.

Reynolds : Alors, espèce de salope ! T'es venu jusqu'ici pour écouter ce qu'on disait, je vais t'en faire bouffer tes dents, crois-moi. Unité Charlie ! Un intrus est parvenu à intercepter notre réunion, tuez-moi ce salopard !

Aristide : Nous devons y aller, commandant. Je vous expliquerai le reste une fois en route.

Alors que Reynolds et Aristide lèvent le camp, les soldats d'Armacham arrivent vers votre position armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils devraient arriver par la porte automatique située derrière vous que vous empruntez. Vous arriviez à un long couloir, remplis de caisses et de tonneaux explosifs, puis vous interceptez les premiers gardes.

Garde 1 : Le voila, éliminez-le !

**Musique Jouée (FEAR 2 OST – Penthouse)**

Dès la vue sur les premiers gardes, vous pointez votre fusil et éliminez le premier de quelques balles, ensuite le second tentant de tirer avec son arme d'assaut vous manqua d'assez peu, ce qui vous laissait le temps de le cibler et de l'abattre à son tour d'une rafale de tirs.

Garde 2 : Faites gaffe ! Il vient de mettre deux hommes à terre !

Le troisième garde tentait de vous tirer dessus, vous aviez eu juste le temps de vous mettre à l'abri derrière des caisses, quand vous remarquez qu'il y avait des tonneaux bourrés d'explosifs juste à côté de vous. Ca allait être plus délicat ce coup-ci. Quatre gardes viennent se joindre à celui qui restait. Tous se mettent à l'abri derrière des caisses et tonneaux, puis d'autres gardes arrivent par le fond afin de venir vous abattre. Ils s'approchaient vers vous, jusqu'à ce que vous faites feu par le long des caisses. Vous abattez d'abord le premier soldat, et ensuite le deuxième à l'arrière. C'est alors que les autres camouflés firent feu. Ils avaient trouvés une bonne couverture dans ce couloir assez étroit, ce qui vous faisait un barrage diabolique contre vous. A présent, c'était plus compliqué de devoir se débarasser de tout le monde, lorsque vous remarquez que des explosifs sont situés juste à côté de là ou ils se camouflent. Ce qui vous donnait une idée macabre pour les éliminer.

Vous faites alors feu sur les tonneaux d'explosifs, qui abat deux des gardes au fond. Les deux derniers commencaient à paniquer, et vous mitraillent de leurs balles afin d'empêcher que vous agissiez à nouveau. Un autre garde étant bien camouflé, situé un peu plus près que les deux autres que vous aviez abattus juste avant, se trouvait très près d'un tonneau explosif dont vous n'hésitez pas à faire feu sur le long de la caisse. Le garde avait ensuite succombé à l'explosion. Le dernier garde, tout au fond à droite du couloir, était pris de panique. Son équipe étant décimée, il tentait de prendre la fuite par l'autre couloir à droite. Vous sortez alors de votre cachette pour le rattraper lorsque vous entendez sa communication.

Garde 3 : Commandant, il a abattu tout l'escadron Charlie. Demande d'extraction au plus vite et des renforts.

Reynolds (Par Radio) : Mon cul ! Retournez vous battre, éliminez moi ce salaud par tous les moyens.

Garde 3 : Mais…chef….

Reynolds (Par Radio) : Faites-le ou c'est moi qui vais vous tuer !

Vous vous approchez du garde en tournant à droite du couloir, celui-ci armé de son fusil mitrailleur vous menaça sans hésiter.

Garde 3 : Je vais te crever, connard !

Alors qu'il fit feu sur vous, vos reflexes surnaturels évitèrent tous ses tirs. Le garde ne vous vit même plus dans son réticule. Vous aviez disparu de son champ de vision, lorsque derrière le garde, vous pointez votre fusil sur lui et l'abattez.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Incursion)**

Vous continuez alors au bout du couloir en prenant la porte à droite, vous arriviez alors au lieu de réunion de Reynolds et Aristide. Ils avaient déjà filé loin pendant votre affrontement. Ils en avaient profité pour sceller la porte ou ils ont fui pour vous donner du fil à retordre. Mais vous n'étiez pas bloqué pour autant, car un conduit d'aération situé au ras du mur était présent dans cette salle. Vous décidez alors de l'emprunter, peut-être que ça vous permetterait de les rattraper plus vite avant qu'ils fuient le complèxe. En avançant vous voyez le bout du conduit, vous défoncez la grille et regardiez au sol. Vous devez vous trouver dans une zone consacrée à l'évacuation d'eau. Juste en dessous de vous se trouvait une passerelle au dessus de l'eau qui se situait à vos pieds. Et d'un coup, vous ressentez quelque chôse qui vous met mal à l'aise. Puis vous sautez à terre dans l'eau, et vous vous retrouvez d'un seul coup sans comprendre, sur cette même allée obscure que vous ne cessiez de rêver.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Weird Ambient 2)**

C'était toujours cette allée, l'atmosphère autour de vous est glauque et sombre et enneigée, le peu de lumière que vous possédez vous permettait d'éclairer l'allée. Ca voudrait donc signifier que vous deviez suivre encore la suivre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait réellement au bout ? C'est comme une boucle sans fin. Vous continuez donc, lorsque vous sentez quelque chose grésiller votre lampe. Et devant vous, vous voyez une personne marcher sur l'allée. Vous reconnaissez la femme qui vous a attaquée réecement, puis elle disparait ensuite dans l'ombre. Votre respiration faisait de plus en plus des siennes, qu'est ce que vous allez rencontrer de nouveau sur cette allée. En continuant au fond, vous pouviez entendre des voix retentir.

? : Je ne voulais pas….survivre à tout ça…..Non…pas du tout…..

**Musique Jouée (Fatal Frame 3 OST – Lucid)**

En continuant à avancer, vous aperçevez de nouveau, ce manoir. Il avait une allure très sombre, vous arrivez devant les marches des portes d'entrée. Lorsque vous réentendez des voix à nouveau.

? : Je dois me réveiller….il faut qu'on me réveille….

Puis devant les marches, vous aperçevez alors, une genre de carte à terre. Vous décidez de la ramasser et vous remarquez qu'il s'agit d'une carte d'identité. Sur cette dernière, on y voit le portrait et la description d'une jeune femme asiatique de 26 ans et de nationalité japonaise. C'est bien la femme qui vous avait traqué tout à l'heure. Sur la carte d'identité, son nom était inscrit : Yoshino Takigawa. Mais pourquoi cette carte est-elle ici ? Tente t'elle de vous faire passer un message ? Que voulait-elle ? Alors que vous regardiez encore la carte, vous vous retournez et….

Vous tombez nez à nez avec le regard de cette femme en question aux spectres que vous connaissiez et d'autres ressemblant à des ombres. Cette dernière vous attrapa, et tout devint blanc et flou. Vous entendez ensuite une voix retentir dans votre tête.

? : Vous...n'êtes que prisonnier...

**(Musique OFF)**

Lorsque votre vue revenait à la normale. Vous aviez les pieds dans l'eau, vous vous souvenez d'avoir sauté du conduit pour vous retrouver ici. Mais ce qui restait le plus étrange, c'est cette femme du nom de Yoshino Takigawa. Qui était elle ? Pourquoi à t'elle demandé qu'on l'éveille ? Que voulait t'elle dire par...être prisonnier, après que vous ayez lu son identité ? Quelles sont toutes ces visions ?

Vous ne savez même plus s'il s'agit d'un cauchemar ou d'une réalité. Les deux vous pensiez. Pourrait-elle être la responsable de la mort cruelle de tous ces membres d'Armacham explosés en morceaux dans les couloirs du complexe? Mais…..il y avait quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Un personnage portant une chemise blanche qui vous était apparu plusieurs fois. Lui aussi...aurait un lien avec tout ça ?


	6. Intervalle 05 : Intensification

Nouveau chapitre publié, attention y a du gunfight dans l'air ! Bonne lecture :p

_**Intervalle 05 : Intensification**_

_Personnages :_

_Point Man – Eclaireur du F.E.A.R._

_Rowdy Betters – Coordinateur du F.E.A.R._

_David Raynes – Capitaine du F.E.A.R._

_Edward « Ed » Wilkes Jr – Lieutenant du F.E.A.R._

_Josh Dayton – Sergent du F.E.A.R._

_Commandant Reynolds – Commandant d'ATC_

_Genevieve Aristide – Présidente d'ATC_

_Yoshino Takigawa – Personne aux intentions inconnues_

Vous vous trouvez à présent dans un lieu consacré à l'évacuation de l'eau. Soucieux par tout ce qui vous arrive et ces visions étranges, il fallait laisser cette histoire de côté afin de rattraper Reynolds et Aristide.

Puis vous reçevez un contact radio provenant de l'extérieur du complexe.

Dayton : Ici Dayton. Les hélicos de la Force Delta sont arrivés, ils sont prêts à envoyer leurs escadrons à l'intérieur.

Raynes : Bien, sergent. Continuez à surveiller l'endroit et veillez à ce que personne ne sorte, j'ai comme l'impression qu'Armacham cherche à évacuer la zone et effacer les preuves de leurs activités ici.

Betters : J'ai tout entendu la conversation entre Reynolds et Aristide. Cet endroit a bien été construit afin de tester la stabilité télépathique de clones envers le fameux sujet. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils craignent qu'un mauvais synchronisme vienne se mêler dans leurs affaires, et ils ont conçu cet endroit afin de vérifier si un risque de synchronisme inconnu serait en activité sur leur sujet en question. Mais on ne sait rien de l'endroit exact d'où se situe leur véritable complexe où ils fabriquent toutes ces horreurs. Reynolds et Aristide sont en train de fuir la zone en ce moment même. Vous devez les intercepter.

Ed : Hé, vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé sur le bureau !

Raynes : Quoi ? Un indice ?

Ed : Surement, écoutez ce message téléphonique.

Message : Bonjour, ici Phil Vecchio. Je voulais savoir si le rendez-vous avec Mme Aristide à la résidence Kurosawa était toujours convenue ce samedi à 22 heures ? Je sais que les horaires sont différentes entre les Etats-Unis et le Japon. Je suis actuellement à Tokyo et j'espère que nous nous rencontreront ce samedi afin de mettre les chôses au point. A bientôt. Fin des messages.

Ed : Il y a aussi un bloc-notes avec une adresse ici, portant le nom de « Résidence Kurosawa » située dans un quartier à Tokyo.

Betters : A Tokyo ?! Tout à l'heure, Aristide à exprimé qu'elle devait se replier au Japon. C'est donc à cet endroit que se situerait le quartier général d'Armacham ? Mais pourquoi là-bas ?

Raynes : Surement pour éviter que le gouvernement américain ne se mêle trop vite de leurs affaires.

Betters : Aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Il faut rattraper Reynolds et Aristide. S'ils sont pris, cela metterait un terme décisif à leur carrière. Capitaine, Lieutenant, vous avez fait du bon boulot. Repliez-vous et laissez nos amis de la force Delta se charger du reste, un hélico va venir vous prendre au passage.

Raynes : Bien compris, terminé.

Betters : Quand à vous, faites de votre mieux pour les intercepter au plus vite. Et soyez prudent.

Vous montez sur la passerelle à votre gauche, vos pieds étaient bien mouillés en sautant dans l'eau. En progressant sur le chemin, vous voyez une échelle vous menant vers le bas, sans doute dans les égouts de la zone. En prenant l'échelle, vous descendez jusqu'en bas, et en effet vous arriviez à des grands tunnels d'égouts. Cela pourrait vous être utile, afin de couper la zone pour intercepter plus vite les fuyards. Il y avait des cadavres du personnel d'ATC qui gisaient dans l'eau, tout ensanglantés. Vous ne saviez toujours pas ce qui s'était passé ici, mais vous aviez peut-être une idée de la source de ces évènements.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Exeunts Omnes**)

Vous passez dans le tuyau géant afin de trouver une meilleure issue, le tunnel était bien sombre, votre lampe torche vous restait très utile dans ces situations. Dès la première intersection, devant vous, plein de cartons et de caisses s'y trouvaient, vous voyez à gauche un chemin barré par une grille. Puis au-dela vous pensiez apercevoir quelque chose derrière le grillage. Vous vous y approchez prudemment, et constatez qu'il n'y avait rien. Puis vous vous retournez, et là, vous voyez sortir du chemin dont vous êtes venu, une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts allant se cacher derrière les caisses.

Le stress s'accumulait, votre respiration augmentait de volume. Vous vous dirigiez très prudemment à l'endroit où elle s'est réfugiée. Puis d'un geste sec en visant avec votre arme, vous regardez l'endroit où elle s'était cachée. Il n'y avait personne.

Que vous veut cette femme? Essaye t'elle de vous traquer? Peut-être...ne vit-elle qu'au fond de vos cauchemars ? Comme Harlan Wade lorsque son esprit démoniaque tellement envahissant étant dû à votre passé, essayait de vous absorber à lui. Mais...cette Yoshino Takigawa...quel lien à t'elle avec vous?

Vous continuez alors au fond du tuyau géant, vous arriviez alors à une plateforme ou circulaient des tuyaux de gaz jusqu'à la surface, vous apercevez des ombres ennemies s'approcher, jusqu'à ce que des soldats d'Armacham se démontrent, l'un d'eux vous aperçoit et ainsi les autres se mirent en position d'attaque.

**Musique Jouée (Exeunts Omnes à partir de 1 :04)**

Vous voyez trois soldats d'Armacham armés de fusils de précision en train de faire feu sur vous. C'est alors que vous vous ruez sur des caisses se trouvant à votre droite afin de vous mettre à couvert, vous placez votre fusil d'assaut au-dessus de la caisse afin de pouvoir faire preuve de plus de précision face aux soldats. Vos yeux de lynx parvinrent à abattre le soldat placé au milieu de la troupe, ses compagnons impressionnés, décident de battre en retraite en reculant en arrière. Vous sortez alors de votre cachette et avancez alors sur la plateforme, lorsque sur une autre plate-forme à côté, un peu plus haut que celle ou vous vous trouvez, un des soldats vous prend par surprise en vous visant avec son fusil de précision. C'est alors que vous remarquez à côté de lui, une valve avec une fuite de gaz. Une idée monstrueuse vous vint en tête, et c'était le moment de s'en servir. Vous pointez votre arme et faites feu sur la valve. Et juste avant que le soldat puisse faire feu, une énorme flamme surgit du tuyau le brulant jusqu'aux os. Le troisième garde toujours retranché en arrière s'inquiétait.

Garde en arrière : Tu vas bien ? Hé ! Tu m'entends ?

Vous continuez par la tournante d'où les gardes étaient arrivés pour vous surprendre, puis vous arrivez dans une salle inondée par l'eau avec une échelle à côté. Le garde regardant au coin à la position d'où son camarade avait surgi pour vous abattre en hauteur, finit par vous aperçevoir sur son flanc gauche de sa vue, il s'apprêtait à vous viser, mais ne le lui laissez aucun temps pour agir. Vous l'abattez le premier de quelques balles pour en finir.

Ces soldats devaient certainement patrouiller ici, afin de pouvoir couvrir la fuite d'Aristide sans aucun doute. Vous prenez l'échelle tout en avançant dans la salle inondée, en la grimpant, vous arrivez dans une salle qui devait surement servir de dépotoir.

**(Musique OFF)**

Des tas de caisses de fournitures étaient présentes dans cette pièce, elles encombraient quasiment toute la salle. La porte se trouvait tout au fond des caisses à droite, vous passez alors entre les caisses avec difficulté. Vous voyez qu'il s'agit d'explosifs dans les boites. Qu'est-ce qu'Armacham compte faire avec cet armement ? Vous finissez par atteindre la porte avec beaucoup d'efforts. C'était le même genre d'ouverture que dans les laboratoires. Vous arrivez ensuite à un couloir assez étroit ou la porte de derrière était bloquée, ce devait être celle qui vous menait aux laboratoires d'où vous sortez. Au fond, il y avait une porte à gauche qui menait dans une autre salle.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Filling Gaps)**

Vous avancez dans ce couloir en prenant la porte ouverte à votre gauche, puis vous arrivez à une nouvelle salle ou se trouvait un bureau au milieu avec un ordinateur qui pourrait vous fournir de bonnes informations. Vous copiez alors les données du disque dur au coordinateur du F.E.A.R.

Betters : Emission des données. Ca parle d'un bâtiment annexe situé au Japon utilisé par Armacham. Ils possèdent donc en plus encore un complexe secret avec leur quartier général ou se déroule leurs activités principales. Et bien….la journée ne fait que commencer si Armacham à d'autres projets en réserve dans cet autre bâtiment. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a aucune coordonnée d'où ils sont situés. Et en plus, Armacham qui essaye de détruire les pistes. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils préparent de funestes créations afin de pouvoir continuer d'exister.

C'est bien ce que vous pensiez, Armacham utilise différents bâtiments annexes afin d'avoir un total contrôle sur leurs créations et sur leurs projets. Tant que leurs expériences fonctionneront, ils pourront continuer à règner en maitre sur toutes les situations. Et même se retourner contre tous les gouvernements et sur le monde.

Vous continuez à la porte au fond, vous arrivez à un nouveau couloir à votre droite, au fond, des échafaudages sur les côtés étaient présents avec plein de tonneaux explosifs. Armacham compte surement les utiliser pour empêcher vos coéquipiers d'aller plus loin dans leurs recherches. Vous reçevez ensuite un contact radio.

Dayton : Ici Dayton, vous…vous allez pas me croire. Je suis à l'arrière du bâtiment. Et du sol…..il y a un tunnel qui s'est ouvert. Et plein de soldats d'Armacham en surgissent. Ils en sortent plein de tonneaux et de caisses explosives.

Raynes : Vous pensez qu'ils comptent faire sauter le bâtiment ?

Dayton : Surement…en tout cas, ils en portent un sacré paquet…..attendez ! Mais…..Oui….c'est elle !

Raynes : Qu'est ce qui se passe, sergent ?

Dayton : Vous allez halluciner, capitaine. Il y a un grand type avec une sale tête qui est sorti du tunnel, et une autre personne l'accompagne, c'est Aristide !

Raynes : Merde ! Ils ont réussi à nous devancer. Ecoutez, Sergent. Essayez de les intercepter vivants, mais faites attention à leurs gardes du corps, surtout si ils ont des explosifs.

Dayton : Vous en faites pas, ils ont encore rien placé. D'ailleurs vu le nombre de types qui sont réunis devant toutes ces bombes me donnent une idée….

Puis, vous entendez une grande explosion retentir d'au-dessus de votre tête. Ce qui bascula les échafaudages au sol. Vous vous mettez à courir vers le monte-charge situé en face de vous avant que les tonneaux n'explosent par terre. En sprintant, vous approchez de l'ascenceur, puis vous réalisez un grand bond en faisant une roulade à terre et vous vous relevez et appuyez sur le bouton. Les portes se ferment et unee explosion retentit suite à l'écroulement des échafaudages et la détonation des tonneaux. Pendant que le monte-charge atteignait le dessus, vous vous demandez d'où venait cette explosion auparavant à la surface. Vous espériez que personne de votre équipe n'ait succombé suite à ça. Mais vous aviez votre propre idée de quoi il pourrait s'agir. Puis le monte-charge s'arrêta à un étage durant qu'il montait. Les portes s'ouvrent, vous arrivez alors à un autre entrepôt d'explosifs avec plein de soldats d'ATC patrouillant autour qui vous repérent.

Garde 1 : J'ai une cible ici !

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – She's Afraid of You)**

Le garde vous mitraillait, tandis que ses camarades commençaient à remarquer la situation. Vos reflexes surnaturels vous permettent de voir d'où les balles allaient se diriger et vous en profitiez pour esquiver et pointer votre fusil d'assaut sur l'ennemi qui vous attaque et faites feu pour l'éliminer.

Garde 2 : Oh, putain ! Comment il a fait ça ?! T'as vu ?!

Garde 3 : Le laisse pas aller plus loin. Escadron ! Feu sur l'ennemi !

Les quatre gardes restant dans la pièce armés de leurs SMG vous mitraillaient à leur tour. Comme ce coup-ci, il n'y avait que peu de cachettes. Vous deviez donc abuser de vos reflexes afin de pouvoir ralentir l'effet ennemi pour vous laisser l'avantage sur eux. En utilisant vos pouvoirs, vous parvenez à esquiver leurs tirs et à les fusiller chacun leur tour. Lorsque vos reflexes vinrent à l'épuisement, tout le monde était à terre. Utiliser ce pouvoir vous a aussi épuisé, c'est fatiguant, mais vous devez continuer.

Dans cette grande salle au fond, derrière le mur était situé une autre grande pièce d'explosifs pouvant être accédée en se dirigeant tout au fond de la pièce en prenant des intersections à gauche ou à droite. En prenant vers la droite, vous entendez les gardes se mettre en panique.

Garde 4 : Y a du grabuge derrière. On nous attaque, préparez-vous à faire feu !

Caché derrière un échafaudage, vous voyez six gardes se réunir dans cette pièce au milieu. Il y avait une double porte blindée au fond, vous pensiez qu'elle était ouverte. Vu que les ennemis étaient assez proches entre eux, armés de mitrailleurs et vous attendant. Une idée vous vint en tête. Vous sortez une grenade de votre arsenal, retirez la goupille et le lancez sur les ennemis au milieu de la pièce.

Garde 5 : Là ! Grena…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que cette dernière lui a explosé dessus. Trois autres gardes succombèrent eux aussi. Les deux derniers avaient trébuchés à terre, mais ils se relevèrent et tentent de se remettre en position de garde. Vous profitez du moment où ils essayaient de se remettre debout, pour abattre cruellement avec votre fusil d'assaut le premier essayant de se relever. Pendant ce temps-là, le deuxième plus loin eut le temps de se remettre sur ses pattes, et il tentait de se mettre à l'abri dans le flanc gauche de la salle en courant et avec sa main droite, il essayait de vous mitrailler avec son SMG.

Vu qu'il est parti dans le côté gauche de la salle, et vous, êtes dans le côté droit. Vous supposez qu'il vous attend à l'autre bout. Vous traversez alors la pièce au milieu des cadavres, puis vous entendez le garde appeler de l'aide.

Garde 6 : J'ai besoin de renforts, tout mon escadron a été tué.

Vous vous dirigez donc au flanc gauche de la pièce, vers le creux par lequel vous y étiez parvenu en prenant le flanc droit. Et à ce moment, le garde vous surprend et vous attaque en mêlée.

Il attrapa votre fusil d'assaut, vous tentez de lui résister. Et vous parvenez ensuite à lui mettre un coup de tête qui le déstabilisa. Vous finissez ensuite par un coup de crosse fatal qui le plongea à terre. Vu qu'il avait appelé des renforts, la situation peut se dégrader à tout moment. Mais il vous fallait continuer devant quand même pour essayer de sortir d'ici, même s'ils se mettaient tous à se réunir pour vous arrêter. Vous vous remettez en marche vers les doubles portes au fond, vous les ouvrez et arrivez dans un couloir de mur de pierres.

**(Musique OFF)**

En vous remettant en marche dans ce couloir, au fond vous voyez une porte menant à un bureau et une intersection à droite. Puis vous entendez par la suite une fréquence radio.

Dayton : C'est Dayton. Il y a eu un problème. J'ai pu éliminer la plupart des gardes du corps d'Aristide en faisant sauter les explosifs à côté d'eux, seulement elle à paniquée et s'est mis à fuir. Ses gardes qui n'ont pas été pris par l'explosion ont essayé de m'arrêter, j'ai pu m'en débarrasser de quelques balles. Mais ensuite, en les poursuivant dans des recoins étroits, j'ai pris une grenade flash au visage, par le grand type avec sa sale tronche.

Betters : Un grand type avec une sale tronche, vous dites ? Ce doit être Reynolds.

Dayton : Justement….Ce Reynolds, je l'ai entendu m'injurier après être aveuglé. Quand ma vue est revenue, ils avaient déjà fui en hélicoptère.

Betters : Et Merde ! C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on les aura, alors. A l'avenir, il faudra être méfiant au sujet de ce Reynolds. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont en route pour le Japon. Ecoutez, laissez les équipes de la force Delta sur le terrain s'occuper du reste. J'envoye un hélico pour vous chercher.

Raynes : Mais, un hélico n'était pas déjà prévu pour nous faire extraire de la zone ?

Betters : C'était le cas, mais vu la situation, le planing à changé. On arrive sur les lieux pour vous prendre. En attendant, Sergent. Vous devez finir ce que vous aviez commencé, et attendre l'éclaireur à l'entrée du tunnel. Mère-Grand ne peut pas envoyer d'hommes là-bas tant que personne n'aura assuré la reconnaissance du tunnel. Sécurisez la zone et attendez-nous.

Dayton : Bien compris.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Docks Ambient)**

Vous continuez vers la porte se situant au fond du couloir avant de prendre l'intersection à droite. Vous observez la pièce, à l'intérieur vous trouvez des munitions pour votre fusil d'assaut. Vous commenciez à manquer de balles, et beaucoup de gardes grouillaient encore les lieux. Ceci fait, vous sortez de la salle et prenez la suite du couloir, qui vous donna une intersection à gauche ensuite. Vous apercevez alors au fond, un grand hangar avec un tunnel donnant accès à la surface. Seulement, une douzaine de gardes surveillaient les alentours. Vous vous placez alors derrière une caisse, en restant accroupi. Afin de pouvoir viser en précision un des ennemis. Vous pouvez les entendre parler entre eux.

Garde 1 : T'aurais vu ça, j'ai tout de suite sauté dans le tunnel dès que j'ai aperçu l'explosion des tonneaux.

Garde 2 : Aristide et Reynolds vont bien. Ils ont réussi à lui échapper de justesse et même à le retarder. Le C4 est chargé ?

Garde 1 : Oui, comme ça, aucun de ces connards de l'armée ne parviendront à pénétrer ici.

Garde 2 : Bien alors, préparez-vous à sortir, je vais dire aux autres unités de faire sauter les charg…

Alors qu'il comptait terminer sa phrase, vous ne perdez pas votre temps, en lui tirant une balle dans la tête.

Garde 2 : Il y a un intrus, ici ! Derrière la caisse, tuez-le !

**Musique Jouée (FEAR 2 OST – Outer Shell Suite 2of2)**

Tous les gardes firent feu vers la caisse ou vous étiez réfugié. Vu qu'ils tiraient tous vers la caisse. Ca n'allait pas être simple de se débarrasser de tous ces gardes aussi facilement. Vous ne pouviez même plus vous déplacer, sans faire un mauvais geste. Vous décidez d'utiliser votre dernière grenade qui vous restait afin de disperser l'ennemi pour pouvoir récupérer votre avantage sur la situation.

Garde 3 : Il nous balance une grenade, merde !

Deux des onze gardes succombèrent à l'explosion. Les autres avaient perdu leur concentration sur le combat. Vous apparaissez alors, muni de vos reflexes paranormaux. D'i,e vitesse phénoménale, vous sortez de votre cachette en visant les premiers ennemis dans votre réticule et les abattait de quelques balles, tour par tour. Quatre soldats manquaient à présent à l'escadron. Le reste décidait donc de se replier.

Garde 4 : On se tire, il est trop puissant ! Sortez du tunnel !

Alors que les gardes prennent la fuite. Vous ressentez une présence malsaine vous envahir, votre fréquence radio réagissait en détectant une réception inconnue. Les gardes qui prenaient la fuite vers la surface vous tiraient dessus. Tout en esquivant la plupart des tirs, ils réussirent à atteindre la surface, jusqu'à ce que….

**(Musique OFF)**

Garde 4 : Mais qu'est ce que…

Garde 5 : Quoi, qu'est ce que t'as ?!

Garde 4 : Je me sens….pas bien !

Vous entendez de là ou vous êtes, un bruit d'éclatement. Vous percevez aussi la frayeur des gardes.

Garde 6 : Bordel ! Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?! Je…AAAARGHH !

Ce qui se passait était vraiment étrange, vous pouviez entendre les gardes hurler de douleur et de souffrance, chacun d'entre eux y passèrent. Jusqu'à ce qu'un silence sombre règne, vous percevez entendre comme un genre de petit rire à l'autre bout, la situation était indescriptible.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Docks Ambient)**

Dans la zone, vous voyez plein de C4 placés par les gardes. Ils comptent donc faire sauter l'endroit pour empêcher la force Delta d'aller plus loin dans leurs inspections. A présent qu'ils ont perdu le contact avec l'équipe du tunnel, ils compteront surement faire sauter l'endroit dès qu'ils en auront la possibilité. Alors que vous vous dirigez vers la sortie du tunnel en montant à la surface. Vous voyez un effroyable spectacle.

**(Musique OFF)**

Des squelettes étaient répandus à terre, avec une quantité de sang monstrueuse. Vous ne savez pas ce qui a bien pu les tuer, mais il doit surement s'agir d'une chose très malsaine. A présent, vous êtes à la surface, la nuit était étoilée. Vous étiez dans une cour arrière pas loin du bâtiment Mattrick. Des grillages barraient les chemins. Derrière vous, il y avait un grand entrepôt fermé. Un peu plus loin, vous apercevez que vous pouviez grimper sur le grillage afin de sortir de cette cour. C'est en vous dirigeant là-bas que dans une petite impasse sombre à gauche au fond, sortirent plusieurs soldats d'ATC, vous ayant pris en embuscade.

Garde 1 : Jette ton flingue et lève tes bras en l'air !

Vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que d'obéir vu la situation. Vous jetez votre arme à terre et levez les bras. Puis l'un des quatre gardes, se dirigeait vers l'entrée du tunnel où il vit les squelettes recouvert de sang. Cette situation le laissa très perplexe et fou de rage.

Garde 2 : C'est toi qui leur a fait ça ? Réponds !

Puis, ce même garde se fait soudainement abattre par des balles de fusil d'assaut tirés en hauteur.

Les trois autres gardes se retournaient tout comme vous. Il y avait un homme au-dessus du grillage défoncé que vous vouliez escalader il y a peu. Pendant qu'il essayait de tirer sur les soldats, eux aussi essayaient de se débarrasser de lui et perdent leur attention sur vous. Vous n'hésitiez alors pas à reprendre votre arme et à fusiller les trois gardes rapidement de quelques balles. Ils tombaient tous à terre, pendant ce temps, l'homme au grillage sautait dans la cour, qui n'était autre que Dayton venu vous secourir.

Dayton : Ah, vous voilà ! J'avais vraiment cru que vous y étiez resté ! J'avoue que vous aviez de sacrés reflexes pour des retours de situation. Vous aviez de la chance que je trainais dans le coin.

Dayton se dirigeait ensuite vers les squelettes des gardes que vous aviez combattu tout à l'heure et les examina, c'était vraiment une façon hideuse de tuer.

Dayton : Mon dieu. Ces types sont peut-être de sacrés enfoirés, mais je peux avouer que même un homme ne serait pas capable d'agir de cette manière.

Alors que Dayton analysait les squelettes, vous apercevez une ombre vous observer au sol. Vous vous retournez d'un coup sec, et vous n'apercevez personne.

Encore quelque chôse d'étrange...Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ici ? Avant l'arrivée de votre équipe sur les lieux ? Ces visions, cette femme…..et maintenant ceci.

Vu le design de l'ombre, il semblerait que ce qui venait de vous regarder, n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que vous aviez aperçus dans le complexe. Alors, il s'agirait….d'une autre personne ?

Dayton se rapprochait vers vous, méfiant de la situation tout comme vous. La zone semblait calme, la nuit fraiche régnait en maitre sur les lieux.

Dayton : C'est vraiment une situation inexpliquable pour ceux-là. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit, bon sang. Bien, à présent, nous devons sécuriser la zone en attendant l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère et des renforts.

Puis, une détonation gigantesque sortit du sol, basculant tout l'environnement autour. Dayton et vous, furent propulsés au sol suite à cette onde de choc intense.

Ed (par radio) : C'était quoi cette onde de choc ?!

Raynes (par radio) : J'ai l'impression qu'ATC a pris ses mesures de faire sauter tout le bâtiment souterrain entier. Les enfoirés !

Betters : Dayton ? Est-ce que tout va bien de votre côté ?

Dayton : Je vais bien….l'éclaireur est avec moi. Nous sécurisons la zone en attendant votre arrivée. Mon dieu... tout nos alliés de la force Delta qui sont entrés dans le bâtiment...c'est pas vrai!

Betters : Ils avaient donc bien prévu leur coup. Ils attendaient que nos escadrons parviennent à entrer dans le bâtiment souterrain afin de les piéger pour diminuer hautement nos troupes. Dès la détonation, Mère-Grand a tout de suite dit à ses hommes de lever le camp. Mais c'était déja trop tard pour eux. Une fois qu'on vous aura récupéré nous metteront le cap sur le Japon, sans plus tarder.

Raynes : On approche de votre position, restez vigilants, terminé.

Alors que vous vous étiez relevé à la suite de l'intense détonation provenant du sol, vous voyez le tunnel d'où vous êtes arrivé, complètement effondré. C'est encore pire que vous ne l'imaginiez. ATC voulait donc se débarrasser des preuves, mais aussi diminuer les escadrons de la force Delta afin de pouvoir gagner du temps pour filer. Puis, vous entendez un bourdonnement dans le ciel.

Dayton : Vous entendez ça ? On dirait un hélicoptère.

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Hostile Helos)**

Puis du bâtiment arrière, surgit un hélicoptère survolant la cour et vous voyez des cordes surgir de l'intérieur. Puis alors, des soldats d'Armacham bien équipés et protégés surgissent de l'hélicoptère.

Dayton : Des soldats d'Armacham. Dégommez-les !

Pendant que d'autres soldats surgissent de l'hélicoptère, les premiers descendus armés de fusils d'assauts et de protection-pare balles, s'apprêtent à vous tirer dessus. Plusieurs mètres de distance entre Dayton, vous et les soldats, votre précision ainsi que celle de Dayton parvinrent à abattre les deux premiers gardes. D'autres gardes continuèrent de sortir de l'hélicoptère et vous font feu. Le combat continuait à faire rage, lorsque soudainement, une explosion retentit derrière vous !

C'était d'autres soldats d'Armacham bien organisés et armés qui avaient fait sauter la grille du bâtiment situé à l'arrière pour pouvoir vous surprendre. Une bonne douzaine de soldats faisaient rage à l'arrière, tandis que les quatre derniers sortis de l'hélicoptère s'apprêtaient à faire la même chose.

Dayton : Je m'occupe de ceux-là, débarrassez-vous des soldats qui sortent de l'entrepôt.

Vous n'hésitez pas à vous mettre à l'abri derrière une caisse en bois pour éviter les tirs ennemis. Quant à Dayton, il prit l'initiative de se cacher derrière une autre caisse. Vous repoussez les tirs ennemis avec une précision impitoyable. En longeant le côté de la caisse, vous visez les ennemis situés dans votre flanc droit. Vous profitez du moment où ils rechargeaient leurs armes pour faire feu sur deux soldats qui en succombèrent. En réefectuant la même opération, vous abattez de nouveau trois soldats au flanc droit. Il restait encore quatre gardes qui couvraient le flanc gauche, puis trois autres soldats essayant furtivement d'approcher de votre position pour vous prendre en embuscade. Mais tant que les autres gardes situés dans le flanc gauche étaient présents, il n'y avait pas de possibilité de repousser ceux qui s'approchaient de vous. En longeant de l'autre côté de la caisse, vous remarquez que les soldats se mettaient en panique. Ils ont vu que vous aviez liquidé en peu de temps tout le flanc droit. Ils n'osaient plus tirer, ils attendaient que vous surgissiez d'un côté ou de l'autre. Vous tirez alors penché au côté de la caisse et abattez un des quatre soldats. Ces derniers firent directement feu sur vous, heureusement vous aviez pris le réflexe de vous mettre à l'abri derrière la caisse. Lorsque soudainement en vous collant à la boite, un soldat vous surprend et vous met un coup de crosse au visage qui vous plongea à terre.

Ca devait être l'un de ceux qui essayaient d'approcher de vous. Une fois à terre, il pointa son arme sur vous, mais avec la vôtre, vous contrez la direction de son arme en la repoussant tout en forçant le plus possible. Puis, vous plongez un grand coup de pied sur le torse de l'ennemi qui l'a repoussé hors de votre cachette. Durant cette propulsion, des coups de feu retentirent sur lui. C'étaient la garde du flanc gauche qui l'avaient éliminé par accident.

Garde 1 : Merde ! C'était pas lui ! Apprenez à reconnaitre les cibles, bande d'idiots !

Vous vous relevez d'un coup et surprenez les ennemis en vous ruant sur eux, contournant la caisse d'ou vous vous êtiez caché. Vos réflexes faisaient de nouveau surface. Vous surprenez en face de la caisse deux gardes complètement déconcentrés suite à l'exécution de leur camarade. En pointant votre fusil d'assaut sur eux, vous les éliminez tout les deux, suite à une rafale de balles mortelles. Les soldats censés les couvrir tentaient à présent de vous mitrailler en profitant de la situation. Lorsqu'un de leur membres se faisait mortellement touché par les tirs de Dayton qui en avait terminé avec les soldats sortis de l'hélicoptère. Il venait à présent vous apporter son aide.

Vous en profitez pour éviter les balles ennemies avec vos réflexes ralentissant le temps, et leur réalisèrent une riposte de balles avec l'aide de Dayton, abattant les soldats restants chacun leur tour. Toute leur escouade était à présent décimée.

Dayton : Bien joué, camarade ! On leur a fait montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !

Betters : La zone est sécurisée, vous pouvez atterrir. Faites attention au Black Hawk !

**Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – End of Interval 3)**

Le Black Hawk du SFOD-D était arrivé sur place pour vous récupérer, il se posa doucement sur la cour. Vous vous précipitez à l'intérieur avec Dayton. Le capitaine Raynes et le Lieutenant Wilkes étaient là. Ed vous regardait avec un air joyeux, content de vous revoir vivant. Ainsi que Raynes qui avait l'air satisfait de votre efficacité sur le terrain. Et par surprise, Rowdy Betters était aussi présent dans l'hélicoptère, il était assis dans un des sièges au fond, manipulant son ordinateur portable en communiquant avec les équipes SFOD-D. L'hélicoptère était en route et la réunion commençait avec l'équipe.

Betters : Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis. Nous partons pour le Japon. Grâce aux données récupérées par le Capitaine et le Lieutenant ainsi que notre éclaireur, on en sait déjà plus sur les activités illicites d'ATC au complexe souterrain et aussi plus sur leurs déterminations.

Ed : Donc si j'ai bien compris. Cet endroit servait à tester la capacité télésthétique des clones en relation avec leur « source ».

Betters : Si on en croit les informations, ils se servaient plus clairement de ce lieu afin d'éviter des synchronismes anonymes entre les clones et leur fameux sujet. Il est certain maintenant que si la situation se renouvèle comme dans le passé, nous aurions de problèmes encore plus sérieux. Surtout s'il s'agit en effet de clones plus déterminés télépathiquement. En passant, je vous présente notre pilote du SFOD-D. Manuel Morales.

Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué en entrant. C'était un Sergent du SFOD-D Américain d'origine Mexicaine. Il salua l'équipe en levant la main. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt sympathique.

Manny : Content de vous connaitre. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Manny, c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle.

Betters : Je sais que l'histoire tragique de votre lieutenant vous a boulversé. Nous sommes désolés pour elle. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Manny : Vous en faites pas, on va se les faire ces enculés d'Armacham, pour Stokes ! J'suis avec vous les mecs !

Raynes : Alors vous connaissez bien le Lieutenant Stokes, Manny.

Manny : Ouais. On a été envoyé en mission il y a un an de cela dans le district d'Auburn. A cause d'Alma, mes compagnons n'ont pas survécu. Et à la fin, il ne restait plus que moi, le lieutenant et un autre sergent. Je n'avais jamais su ce qui était advenu du lieutenant avant aujourd'hui. Mais en revanche, j'ai su que l'autre sergent avait été capturé par Armacham. Mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il est devenu.

Ces mots vous font alors réfléchir dans votre pensée, et cela vous rappelait quelqu'un que vous aviez déjà croisé par le passé.

Betters : Si j'ai bien compris, Aristide comptait utiliser vos compagnons pour qu'Alma puisse choisir celui qui avait les meilleurs capacités télesthétiques afin de se reproduire.

Manny : Ca s'appelait le Projet Harbinger. Il consistait à augmenter les capacités télesthétiques d'êtres normaux grâce à des traitements génétiques. Amenant à créer de parfaits commandants Replica pour l'assaut. Ils avaient réalisés des expériences sur mes collègues et ca a attiré Alma vers eux.

Betters : En effet….Il y a de quoi transformer un homme en monstre. Pour en revenir à la mission, on ne sait pas pour autant quelle était la cause du repli d'ATC lors de votre arrivée sur le terrain. Mais peut-être était-ce du à la fuite du Lieutenant Stokes. Ce qui signifierait qu'elle avait un rôle important dans l'histoire. En attendant nous irons explorer cette fameuse « Residence Kurosawa » à Tokyo. Aristide à rendez-vous dans deux jours avec un certain Phil Vecchio à cet endroit. C'est aussi un employé d'Armacham très proche d'Aristide.

Raynes : Ca signifie qu'il est lui aussi lié à toute cette histoire.

Betters : Exactement. Le temps d'arriver au territoire Japonais, nous élaborerons un plan pour piéger Aristide.

Ed (excité et jouant avec son fusil d'assaut) : J'ai hâte d'y être. Je vous le dis, on va se les faire !

Dayton : Hé, faites gaffe avec votre pétoire!

Raynes : Jamais calme, même en débriefing. Et la prochaine fois, lieutenant, évitez de quitter le groupe sans permission pour des faux fantômes.

Ed : Je vous jure, capitaine. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un. C'était une femme aux cheveux noirs et mi-longs. Et elle répétait tout le temps ces phrases sans arrêt... « Pourquoi ai-je survecu ».

A ces phrases, vous aviez tout de suite compris de qu'il s'agissait. Il n'y a donc pas qu'à vous qu'elle est apparue, comment Ed à t'il pu la voir ? Et pourquoi vous a-t-elle attaquée dans les bas-fonds du complexe ? Tout ce que vous saviez de cette femme, c'est qu'elle s'appelait Yoshino Takigawa. Elle était de nationalité Japonaise. Etait-ce une coincidence ? Alors qu'actuellement vous et votre équipe faite route vers le Japon. Y a-t-il un lien entre cette personne et Tokyo ?

Dayton : Hé, Lieutenant ! Si vous êtes médium, vous pouviez me dire si quand je mourrais, je serais un fantôme ? En tout cas si ça arrive, vous serez au moins sur que je serais pas un faux revenant !

Raynes, Betters et Manny se mettèrent à rire en éclats.

Ed : C'est bon, les gars ! J'ai juste eu l'impression d'être observé dans cet endroit, c'est tout.

Vous repensez à votre frère, qui a été confié par des membres du F.E.A.R. afin qu'Armacham ne puisse pas se l'approprier par malchance. Betters se tournait vers vous en vous expliquant la situation.

Betters : Ne vous en faites pas pour votre frère. Je l'ai fait placer en sécurité par des membres de l'équipe, ils s'occuperont bien de lui. Vous devez rester concentré sur votre mission. Je suis content de pouvoir travailler avec vous à nouveau. Vous nous aviez manqué, soldat.

Il est vrai que depuis un long moment, vous n'aviez plus eu de contacts avec vos amis du F.E.A.R. C'était aussi du à la mort tragique de vos camarades. Même Jin, auquel vous étiez tant attaché ainsi que tous vos autres équipiers qui n'ont pas survécus. A présent, vous vous êtes attachés à de nouveaux compagnons. Mais aussi de nouveaux cauchemars incompréhensibles, et vous hantant. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas qui était cette Yoshino Takigawa et ce qu'elle cherchait, si elle aurait un lien avec les violents massacres des membres d'Armacham dans le complèxe. Et surtout...cette autre personne...dont vous n'aperceviez pas son visage. Cette présence vous laissait perplexe. Vous ne saviez pas s'il s'agissait bien d'un personne mais...cela vous traquait. Aussi bien lui que Yoshino Takigawa.

Les réponses se trouvent forcément là-bas…à Tokyo.

_Voila ceci marque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Les choses vont devenir plus importantes à la sortie du prochain chapitre. _


	7. Intervalle 06 : Investigation

_Voici enfin la sixième intervalle qui sera la première de ce deuxième chapitre de la fic. Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. _

_**CHAPITRE II : PEUR INTERIEURE**_

_**Intervalle 06 : Investigation**_

_Personnages :_

_Point Man – Eclaireur du F.E.A.R._

_Rowdy Betters – Coordinateur du F.E.A.R._

_David Raynes – Capitaine du F.E.A.R._

_Edward « Ed » Wilkes Jr – Lieutenant du F.E.A.R._

_Josh Dayton – Sergent du F.E.A.R._

Lorsque vous reprenez conscience, vous sentez un courant frais renfermé vous laissant des frissons. C'est alors que vous ouvrez les yeux, et apercevez les décors en noir et blanc. Votre vue vous jouerait-elle un sale tour ? On aurait dit comme des miasmes envahissant toute la zone autour de vous.

Musique Jouée (Fatal Frame 3 OST – Himuro Mansion)

Vous vous relevez et contemplez la zone. Le lieu ressemblait à une vieille maison complètement détruite. Devant vous, une poutre était abattue sur le chemin de l'escalier en face, elle avait d'être restée comme ça depuis très longtemps. Les toiles d'araignées gisaient en maitre dans ce lieu, cet endroit étrange devait vraiment être ancien.

C'est alors que vous sentez une présence juste derrière, vous regarder. Puis vous vous retournez brusquement, et finalement, personne n'était présent. Vous voyez alors une porte d'entrée à l'endroit où vous pensiez être observé, seulement elle avait l'air d'être scellée, impossible de l'ouvrir. Et ces miasmes qui vous aveuglent tellement, vous vous demandiez ce qui vous arrive et quel est cet endroit.

Peut-être qu'en allant plus loin, vous trouverez des réponses. En évitant la poutre abattue sur le chemin, vous montez prudemment les escaliers, mais une grande angoisse vous hantait. Ces miasmes vous mettaient suffisamment mal à l'aise, avec l'impression d'être observé, tellement que votre respiration en jouait.

Lorsqu'en montant, une grande flamme s'alluma d'un coup sur une bougie à votre droite. Le choc que vous aviez pu avoir !

Vous ne saviez vraiment pas ce qui se passait, et plus loin, moins encore. Mais peut-être qu'il y a un lien avec tout ce qui vous arrive, en avançant, vous sauriez peut-être sur quoi vous êtes tombé. Dans le centre de la pièce, vous voyez un grand trou au sol. Aucune idée de quoi il a pu être provoqué. Des tas de débris trainaient tout autour. A droite, il y avait un genre de masque fâché sur un mur et à votre gauche se situait une porte coulissante. Il doit peut-être s'agir d'une maison abandonnée.

En s'approchant de la porte, vous sentez que les miasmes autour de vous s'accumulaient, peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose derrière ? A ce moment, vous entendez comme une voix émanant de l'autre salle.

? : Vous…ne pouvez pas vous enfuir.

Vous faites alors coulisser la porte, vous ne voyez personne dans cette salle, c'était un grand couloir ou plusieurs cordes pendaient au sol.

Musique Jouée (Fatal Frame 1 OST – Another Hallway)

Ce couloir était sombre, il y avait plein de cordes partout. Et toutes ces cordes dans une maison ne vous dit rien qui vaille. Mais cet endroit était plutôt grand pour une maison, et le design utilisé n'est pas vraiment occidental. On dirait plutôt un manoir japonais. Les décors de cet endroit vous laissent penser qu'il y a du avoir des tas de choses qui se sont déroulées ici.

En passant à travers les cordes, vous apercevez au fond du couloir, une personne marchant à côté d'un grand miroir. Votre respiration n'en faisait plus que de vous jouer des tours, en avançant prudemment vers le fond, vous longiez donc le mur, et passez tout doucement votre tête vers le coin ou est partie cette personne. Un stress énorme vous assaillait, quand vous remarquez qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cet endroit. La personne qui était passée vous était familière. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et courts.

Puis vous regardez en face de vous, un grand miroir qui vous reflétait. Mais aussi, démontrait à vos arrières, la présence de Yoshino Takigawa ! La femme que vous aviez entrevue!

Yoshino : Vous êtes…..un prisonnier !

(Musique OFF)

Vous vous retournez directement, elle n'était pas derrière vous. Peut-être que ce miroir montrait seulement….un esprit ? Cela vous intriguait tellement, vous vous approchez délicatement du miroir, observant sa glace cristalisée, jusqu'à ce que vous le voyez refléter…..des vingtaines de bras, derrière vous, s'approchant pour vous attraper ! Des genres de voix d'aide retentirent dans la salle.

Musique Jouée (Fatal Frame 1 OST – More Ropes)

En vous retournant une nouvelle fois, effrayé, pour se trouver face à face avec ces rangées de bras, vous n'apercevez rien du tout à vos arrières. Puis en vous retournant directement vers le miroir, vous le voyez toujours refléter les bras flottants, qui alors dans le reflet, se rapprochèrent de plus en plus du miroir et d'un seul coup, traversèrent la glace en la brisant et vous attrapèrent avec ses multiples bras, vous absorbant.

Lorsqu'au fond de tous ces bras en train de vous attraper, une main humaine à son tour en sortit et vous agrippa très rapidement, et tout devint flou.

Betters : Vous dormez mon vieux ? C'est pas le moment, vous savez.

Le coordinateur du F.E.A.R. vous tenait l'épaule pour vous réveiller, vous aviez du vous endormir pendant la route, c'était un sacré cauchemar.

Betters était en train de vous amener sur votre lieu de mission en voiture, deux jours ont passé depuis l'assaut du complexe Mattrick à Fairport. La nuit venait de tomber à Tokyo, cela ne vous rassurait guère après avoir fait ce rêve.

Betters : J'ai prévenu et expliqué la situation au gouvernement Japonais de nos activités ici. Ils nous demandent de reconnaitre la zone, et proposent leur aide pour arrêter Armacham. Voilà qui fera un bon entretien des relations entre nos deux pays. Bien, nous approchons de la résidence. Vous allez vous introduire dans la maison en empruntant une petite allée et vous entrerez par la porte de derrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dayton vous rejoindra par la porte d'entrée.

Ayant compris vos ordres, vous hochez la tête.

Betters : Pendant ce temps-là, Raynes et Ed passeront par le toit. On ne sait pas si des membres d'Armacham seraient présents à l'intérieur afin de surveiller la zone. Quoi qu'il en soit, votre objectif est d'intercepter cette réunion entre Aristide et son collègue Vecchio. Bien, voici la résidence. Les gars vous êtes en position ?

Dayton : C'est quand vous voulez.

Ed : Nous aussi, on est prêts !

Betters : Ok, c'est parti !

Le coordinateur se gara sur le trottoir juste à côté de la maison. Ensuite, vous sortez de la voiture. Betters vous fit un signe d'encouragement, vous dégainez votre Pistolet AT-14 prêt pour l'assaut !

Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Insertion)

Vous vous dirigez vers la petite allée située entre deux maisons dont celle que vous deviez pénétrer. Ca avait l'air d'être un quartier plutôt tranquille et mignon. Vous traversez l'allée jusqu'à apercevoir un petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Seulement un grillage allait vous faire obstacle afin d'accéder dans la propriété furtivement. Vous escaladez alors ce grillage, puis sautez dans le jardin. La porte de derrière était située devant vous.

Intéressé, vous contemplez le petit jardin japonais dans cette cour. Celui qui l'avait réalisé devait vraiment être passionné par ce paysage miniature. Stressé par la situation, le fait de regarder cette petite cascade coulant sur des galets vous relaxait. Vous étiez trop perturbé par vos rêves et ces choses qui apparaissent quand vous ne vous en doutiez pas, vous en perdiez votre calme. Et c'est important d'être en paix avec soi-même.

Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de trainer ici. Vous deviez poursuivre votre mission et vos objectifs. Quelque peu relaxé, vous attrapez la poignée de la porte et étrangement, celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clef. Ca voudrait bien dire qu'une certaine activité était présente dans la maison. Vous pénétrez à l'intérieur et vous vous retrouvez dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

Musique Jouée (FEAR OST – Musique dans l'hopital abandonné)

Vous voilà maintenant dans la maison, il faisait grandement sombre, vous allumez donc votre lampe torche pour éclairer ce qu'il y a autour. Vous observez juste à votre droite une porte que vous ouvrez doucement. A l'intérieur, il y avait un débarras. Armacham s'en servaient t'ils pour y placer tous les objets plus ou moins inutiles ? Pourtant, ça ne leur ressemble pas.

Ensuite, vous avancez dans le couloir puis à votre droite, se trouvait un petit salon ou vous pénétrez. Il y avait un coffre qui n'avait pas l'air d'être utilisé depuis beaucoup de temps, une petite table au milieu. Et au fond de la pièce, il y avait une sorte d'autel ou les bougies étaient éteintes et inutilisées depuis longtemps, et dessus un cadre représentant un jeune homme plutôt mignon, il y avait des écritures en japonais dessus.

Vous ne connaissiez pas le japonais, mais étrangement….vous arriviez à traduire la fin du texte. Comment pouviez-vous comprendre les derniers mots alors que vous n'aviez jamais étudié les hidéogrammes japonais ? Vous pouvez comprendre ces quelques lettres : A.S.O.U

Serait-ce l'identité de ce garçon sur la photo ? Serait-il décédé ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il habitait cette maison, si un mémorial a été établi dans cette pièce. Mais alors, qu'est ce qui lie Armacham à ce lieu si cette personne sur la photo pourrait peut-être le propriétaire ou alors l'un d'eux ? Pourtant, la photo avait l'air de dater de quelques années et les bougies d'être envahies par la saleté, alors que le restant de la pièce avait l'air d'être correct esthétiquement. Armacham se metteraient t'il à faire le ménage ?

Vous sortez du petit salon par l'autre entrée, vous revoilà dans le couloir avec deux autres portes à votre gauche et une en suivant le couloir. Vous continuez le couloir, cherchant l'entrée, puis vous ouvrez délicatement une porte pas très loin. C'était une salle de bain, un lavabo se trouvait en face de vous, et n'avait pas l'air d'être utilisé depuis longtemps. Le miroir en face avait l'air en revanche d'être régulièrement entretenu. Vous regardez la glace éclatante de ce miroir, puis à ce moment vous apercevez des rangées de bras, juste derrière vous ! Les mêmes que dans votre rêve !

En vous retournant affolé, vous constatez qu'il n'y avait rien. De nouveau, vous regardez le miroir et ils avaient disparus. Est-ce que c'est un rêve….ou la réalité ? Bien qu'effrayé par ces évènements étranges, vous continuez d'observer la salle et vous voyez une douche située à gauche, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir servie elle aussi depuis longtemps. Vous sortez ensuite de la salle de bain, et continuez dans le couloir. Une porte était située à votre gauche juste en face de ce qui avait l'air d'être l'entrée. Au fond du couloir à droite, vous trouvez la porte d'entrée.

Soudainement, quelqu'un cassa la petite vitre de la porte. Un choc vous prenait le dessus. Puis, au-delà de la vitre, vous apercevez un visage que vous connaissiez. Il s'agissait de Dayton.

Dayton : Hé, mon pote. Pourquoi vous aviez été aussi long ? En attendant, vous pouviez m'ouvrir la porte qu'on soit quitte tous les deux ?

La porte était malheureusement fermée à clef. Et vous ne voulez pas faire plus de bruit afin d'attirer l'attention, si jamais la zone était surveillée à l'intérieur. Mais par chance, vous apercevez une clé sur le comptoir qui avait l'air d'ouvrir l'entrée. Vous l'attrapez et la logez dans la serrure, puis un déclic se fait entendre, débloquant la porte. Dayton l'ouvrit et entra dans la maison.

Dayton : Bon, nous y voilà. On a peu de temps pour reconnaitre la zone avant qu'ATC soit sur les lieux. Nous allons d'abord inspecter le rez-de-chaussée, puis nous rejoindrons le capitaine et le lieutenant à l'étage.

Vous retraversez le couloir en compagnie du sergent couvrant vos arrières. Pointant votre arme devant, vous êtes prêt à tout pour contrer une attaque surprise. Dayton observa le salon que vous aviez visité tout à l'heure.

Dayton : Hum...c'est un salon trop bien nettoyé pour que ce soit les propriétaires. Vous ne vous en doutiez pas, non ?

En effet, aucun signe d'activité des propriétaires n'est présente dans cette maison. Au départ, vous pensiez que cette résidence appartenait depuis longtemps à Armacham. Mais le fait de retrouver des objets et décors qui normalement ne devraient pas intéresser ATC vous dit le contraire. Seulement, pourquoi avoir tout laissé ici ? Les voisins ne se seraient jamais demandés où sont passés les propriétaires ? Ou alors, ces derniers seraient de mèche avec Armacham ?

A côté du petit salon, il y avait la porte des toilettes, qui ne vous intéressait guère. Vous vous intéressiez à la porte du fond, en l'ouvrant vous accédez à une salle de lumière à couleur rougeâtre. En avançant, vous voyez plein de lavabos et une table au fond. Cette pièce ressemblait plus clairement à un laboratoire. Mais qui n'avait rien avoir avec ATC ou leurs projets illicites.

Dayton : On dirait un labo servant à développer des photos. Ce qui pourrait signifier que les propriétaires seraient peut-être des reporters ou alors photographes. Mais pourquoi Aristide s'est intéressée à donner rendez-vous dans cette maison, si elle est bien habitée par des gens?

Ici aussi, l'endroit avait l'air d'être inutilisé depuis un moment. La pièce reste cependant propre et entretenue, comme les autres. Tout ça, devenait de plus en plus étrange. Vous sortez de la pièce avec votre compagnon. En retraversant le couloir vers l'entrée, votre lampe torche et celle de Dayton se mettaient à grésiller.

Dayton : Mais, qu'est ce que…non, c'était rien. Peut-être un léger défaut ?

C'était étrange, on dirait que les lampes de torche brouillaient quelque fois sans aucune raison. Vous poursuivez par la porte située en face de l'entrée, vous vous apprêtez à l'ouvrir. Dayton vous mettait en garde.

Dayton : Attention, soyez prêt à tout.

Puis vous ouvrez la porte. Il faisait plus sombre ici que dans le couloir, en avançant vous observez à votre gauche, une cuisine et un comptoir. Il y avait un salon au centre de la pièce, mais aussi un canapé avec des fauteuils, une grande télé et à côté du comptoir se trouvait un téléphone pas très récent. Celui qui habitait ici doit être fanatique des anciens modèles, probablement.

Dayton : Ce doit être le salon. Cet endroit parait tout aussi propre que dans le couloir. Regardez, il y a un comptoir ici, et leur cuisine est derrière. Ca fait depuis longtemps que je rêve d'avoir la même chose chez moi…..enfin, revenons au plus important. Allons à l'étage, retrouver nos supérieurs.

Vous empruntez les escaliers avec Dayton pour accéder à l'étage, tout en marchant assez doucement. Il valait mieux rester prudent, du moins tant que vous n'aviez pas retrouvé le restant de vos compagnons. Une fois à l'étage, vous avancez vers l'intersection du couloir montrant une porte sur le côté et une autre au fond. Puis, vous entendez du mouvement dans la salle située à côté de vous.

Dayton : Oh…il y a du mouvement, ici.

Dayton et Vous, avancez furtivement vers la porte, vous vous mettiez le long du mur afin de vous mettre en position. A côté Dayton, vous fit signe d'ouvrir la porte. A cet instant, vous l'ouvrez d'une manière directe et rapidement, vous pénétrez à l'intérieur pointant votre arme devant vous, avec Dayton juste derrière vous couvrant.

Ed : Hé, calmos les gars ! C'est nous !

Tout allait bien, ce n'était que vos coéquipiers qui examinaient la pièce.

Dayton : Vous aviez failli prendre une balle, Lieutenant.

Ed : Encore heureux que vous ne l'aviez pas fait, parce que je vous jure que mon fantôme reviendrait vous hanter.

Raynes : Cesse de faire le pitre, s'il te plait. On a encore du pain sur la planche ici avant qu'Aristide soit sur les lieux.

Raynes à côté, observait des étagères. C'était une chambre ou quelqu'un devait y résider. Au fond, il y avait un lit avec un bureau à côté, une petite table au milieu de la pièce, une armoire à vêtements à votre gauche. Vous avez l'impression que la personne qui dormait dans cette chambre devait aimer la couleur bleue. La plupart des décors dans cette pièce étaient d'une couleur azur.

Raynes : La plupart des livres dans cette étagère, concernent des volumes de photographies, de journalisme et aussi d'évènements mystérieux déroulés au Japon il y a longtemps. Il y a toute une collection d'appareils photos anciens et récents à l'intérieur.

Ed : Faut croire que les personnes qui habitaient ici étaient intéressés par ces vieux mythes. Et puis, si ils tiennent une galerie d'appareils photos, c'est qu'ils seraient peut-être eux-mêmes photographes ou journalistes, logiquement.

Dayton : C'est bien ce que je pensais. En bas, ils détiennent un labo servant à développer des photos. Par contre, on n'a retrouvé aucun cliché présent dans la salle. Et il n'y a aucune trace de l'activité des propriétaires dans cette maison, pourtant je pensais que ce lieu appartenait à Armacham.

Raynes : C'est étrange, en effet. Pourtant, tout parait normal. Patron, vous en pensez quoi ?

Betters : Dur d'avoir son opinion. Peut-être qu'Armacham essayerait de tromper les gens si jamais ils entraient par effraction, ainsi personne ne se douterait qu'ils complotent quelque chose ici. Après, ce n'est juste qu'une supposition.

Ed : C'est bizarre...en entrant par la fenêtre, j'avais comme l'impression que cette maison était..…morte. Comme si….on avait pris toute vie à l'intérieur. Pourtant, le lieu n'a pas l'air d'être abandonné, et les affaires des proprios sont toujours là.

Betters : Ecoutez, il reste encore un peu de temps avant que la réunion ne commence. Continuez à fouiller l'endroit, pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces lieux, et dès le moment venu, mettez-vous en position.

Raynes : Bien compris.

Votre équipe et vous sortez de la chambre. A présent, il fallait bien se cadrer, car le couloir était assez étroit et vous constituez une équipe de quatre soldats. Vous prenez le couloir à votre gauche accompagné par vos camarades.

Ed : Hein ?

Dayton : Qu'y a-t-il, Lieutenant ?

Ed : Bizzare…

Raynes : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, encore ?

Ed : Non….rien. On y va.

En avançant dans ce couloir, vous sentez comme….la légère impression qu'on vous observe. Pourtant, la maison avait l'air d'être vidée dans toutes pièces.

Raynes : Nous allons d'abord pénétrer dans la salle au fond. Vous, venez.

Vous approchez de la porte, vos camarades restaient à l'arrière pour vous couvrir. Des fois, vous vous dites que le rôle d'éclaireur est un sacré fardeau. Après avoir ouvert la porte, vous entrez le premier dans la pièce, suivi du capitaine et du restant de l'équipe.

Dayton : On dirait une autre chambre….plus masculine.

Raynes : En effet. Hum…il y a l'air d'avoir plus de bouquins ici que dans l'autre chambre. Regardez cette étagère au fond.

Dayton : Je crois qu'ils doivent être encore plus passionnés par la littérature que nous dans ce pays. C'est vraiment intéressant.

Raynes : Ici, il n'y a quasiment que des livres parlant de folklorisme, anciennes légendes nippones et des théories sur l'autre monde.

Dayton : Théories sur l'autre monde ? Huh…vous y croyez, vous, mon capitaine ?

Raynes : Je n'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, le type qui a réalisé ce bouquin devait être un sacré passionné, sur la première page, son nom est inscrit : Kunihiko Asou.

Asou ?! Vous vous rappeliez à présent, que la photo du garçon que vous aviez vue en bas dans le petit salon portait le même nom. Serait-ce une coincidence ? Peut-être est-ce un prédécesseur de ce garçon décédé ? Et cette chambre….pourrait-elle être la sienne ? Le lit à votre droite avait l'air d'être resté inutilisé encore plus longtemps que ceux des autres chambres. Puis juste à côté, il y avait une étagère ou il rangeait différents objets, peut-être qu'il s'en servait dans son travail.

Raynes : Je parierai que la personne qui loge ici est un expert du folklore. Il devait en faire son métier.

Dayton : Ouais, sur son bureau, il y a aussi plein de dossiers sur le folklore et divers revues de journaux. Seulement, impossible de déchiffrer les textes. Il nous aurait fallu un traducteur.

Raynes : Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tout ça intéresserait Armacham sur des folkloristes et des photographes. Ce n'est pas ce qui les intéresse.

Dayton : A mon avis, y a autre chose….

Raynes : Probablement….

Vous observez Ed à côté de vous. Il avait l'air d'être contrarié depuis un moment.

Dayton : Ca va, Lieutenant ? Depuis tout à l'heure vous aviez l'air soucieux.

Ed : …..vous avez pas cette impression bizarre ?

Raynes : Quelle impression bizarre ?

Ed : Lorsqu'on était dans le couloir….j'avais le doute…..qu'on nous épiait…

Dayton : Vous êtes stressé, mon Lieutenant.

Ed : Non. J'suis tout à fait sérieux, là. Depuis qu'on est entré dans cette maison, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de louche.

Dayton : Vous avez ressenti quoi ? Un fantôm… !

A cet instant, un bruit venait de retentir dans l'armoire au fond de la pièce, vous faisant réagir ainsi que vos coéquipiers.

Dayton (chuchote) : Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?

Ed (chuchote) : Maintenant, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, Sergent.

Vous approchez de l'armoire ainsi que le Lieutenant Wilkes, prêts à faire coulisser la porte.

Raynes (chuchote) : Faites attention. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend derrière.

Ed vous fit signe de le couvrir pendant qu'il ouvrait la portière. Vous pointez alors votre arme vers l'armoire qui coulissait tout doucement. Le moment était intense. Raynes et Dayton fixaient leurs fusils vers la portière. C'est alors qu'après l'ouverture….

Ed : Vide….

Raynes : C'est étrange….on aurait juré que le bruit venait de l'intérieur.

C'est alors qu'un autre bruit retentissait juste au-dessus de l'armoire. Cela remettait en garde toute l'équipe.

Ed (chuchote) : Et merde….encore !

Raynes regarda le plafond de l'armoire et vit une trappe.

Raynes (chuchote): Attendez…qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Ed, ouvre ça.

Ed (chuchote) : Tout de suite, mon capitaine.

Ed, trempant de sueur, monta sur l'étagère de l'armoire et attrapa tout doucement la trappe. Toute l'équipe était sous pression, comme vous. Pointant votre arme vers la trappe, vous attendez le signal. Puis, le lieutenant la fit coulisser très lentement. Et à la fin de l'ouverture, subitement…

Quelque chose de sombre bondit de la trappe sur Ed !

Ed : WHOOAAAH !

Ed était pris d'une grosse frayeur qui le fit tomber de l'étagère en arrière sur le sol. Vous et vos équipiers étaient sous le choc de la surprise, vous étiez à deux doigts de faire feu. La chose avait sautée sur le plancher.

Raynes : Rien de cassé, mon vieux ?

Ed : J…J'ai eu de meilleurs jours.

? : Maaaaaaw !

Ce bruit venait de derrière. Vous regardez alors ce qui avait retenti ce son. Il s'agissait de ce qui avait bondi de la trappe. En fait…..ce n'était qu'un chat. Ce qui fit hilarer le sergent Dayton.

Dayton (rire) : C'est un chat qui vous fait sursauter, Lieutenant ?

Ed : C'est bon, Sergent. Je suis votre supérieur quand même ! Je croyais m'attendre à autre chose et au final, c'est lui qui m'est tombé dessus.

Raynes : Dis-moi Ed. De la façon dont tu as sursauté, tu ne serais pas allergique à leurs poils par hasard ?

Dayton se mit à éclater de rire comme Raynes. Vous lâchez un sourire, amusé par la situation.

Ed : Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Vous allez pas tous vous y mettre non plus !

Dayton : Et ben mon vieux, c'est pas votre jour aujourd'hui ! Ahahahaha ! Regardez, il est juste là, votre fantôme.

Vous et votre équipe furent fixés sur le chat qui était attentionné par la situation et se tenait sur place. C'était un jeune chat noir très mignon qui vous observait avec vos collègues.

Ed : Hé ben. Tu m'en as foutu une de ses frousses, mais je suis content de te voir toi qu'autre chose.

Ed le caressa, le chat se mettait à ronronner en retour.

Ed : Hé, les gars. Regardez, il a un collier autour du cou, avec une inscription dessus. Ca doit être son nom...Ru...ri...Ruri.

Raynes : Ce qui devrait signifier qu'il appartient aux propriétaires de cette maison. Sinon, il ne serait pas ici. Mais alors, ça prouve qu'il y a bel et bien des gens qui habitent cet endroit, en fait!

Dayton : Vous croyez que si on lui demande, il nous répondera mon capitaine ?

Raynes : Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. (prend contact radio) Patron, nous avons peut-être trouvé des indices. Patron ?!

Ed : En tout cas, maintenant, je sais qui nous observait tout à l'heure. Pas vrai, Sergent ?

Dayton : Le fantôme d'un chat, revenu vous hanter mon vieux. Hahahaha.

Vous aussi étiez déjà plus rassuré de voir que ce n'était qu'un chat. Pourtant vous auriez juré qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Raynes : Merde ! Pas moyen de contacter Betters. Il se passe quelque chose avec la radio.

Ed : Attendez….la mienne aussi, elle a perdu le signal extérieur.

Dayton : Pareil pour moi.

Raynes (se tournant vers Point Man) : J'imagine que vous aussi, aviez perdu le contact. Bon, écoutez, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'Aristide soit ici, il faut que nous….

Puis subitement, la fenêtre éclata en morceaux par la suite de l'intrusion d'un mystérieux personnage ! Toute votre équipe se mit en position d'attaque.

Ed : MERDE ! Un ennemi !

Ce dernier armé d'un pistolet-mitrailleur se mit à viser vos coéquipiers, qui ciblaient l'individu mystérieux. Il avait de cheveux noirs et courts, puis un peu de barbe sur le visage. Et c'est alors que sa tenue vestimentaire vous rappelait quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment que le Capitaine Raynes baissa son arme en observant l'inconnu.

Raynes : Mais qu'est ce que…oh….non…mais je rêve….

Ed : Mon capitaine, ne baissez pas votre garde, qui sait de quoi il est capable !

C'est alors que l'inconnu se mit à regarder le capitaine qui tira un visage surpris.

Raynes : C'est pas vrai…..Mais oui ! C'est bien vous, Sergent !

? : Ca faisait un bail….mon capitaine.

Raynes : Ha ! J'aurai jamais cru vous revoir dans un endroit pareil !

Raynes frappa à l'épaule de l'inconnu en signe d'amitié. Le capitaine avait l'air de bien le connaitre, vous remarquez qu'il portait à son épaule, l'insigne du F.E.A.R., il faisait donc bien partie de votre unité.

Ed : Hé, mais attendez ! C'est quoi tout ce bordel ?! Vous le connaissez, mon capitaine ?

Raynes : Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dit. Cet homme fait partie du F.E.A.R., il s'agit de mon ancien sergent, avant votre intégration dans mon équipe.

Dayton : Alors, c'est donc vous ? Le capitaine m'avait raconté que vous étiez un sacré dur à cuire. Je vois que ça en a tout l'air.

Ed : Hein ? C'est votre ancien soldat ? Ca alors, la surprise ! J'ai failli vous prendre pour un ennemi, mon pote !

? : C'est vos nouveaux partenaires, Capitaine ?

Raynes : Tout à fait. Voici Dayton, le sergent qui m'a été affecté après votre changement d'équipe. Et là, le Lieutenant Wilkes qui m'assiste beaucoup dans les missions périlleuses.

? : Enchanté, les gars.

Raynes (se tournant vers Point Man): Ah oui et pour finir, voici l'éclaireur de l'équipe, ce gars-là est comme vous, un sacré dur à cuire.

L'homme s'avança vers vous et vous serra la main, vous lui rendez la pareille.

? : Heureux de vous rencontrer. A ce que je vois, vous aviez l'air d'être un habitué des situations extrêmes, pas vrai ? Enfin, désolé d'être apparu aussi brutalement, mais c'était la seule façon de vous rejoindre.

Raynes : Mais dites-moi, Sergent. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?

? : Je ne suis plus Sergent, capitaine. Vous aviez oublié que j'ai monté de grade et qu'on m'a promu Lieutenant après avoir quitté votre équipe, il y a un an ?

Vous observez le capitaine Raynes dans ses pensées. Il devait repenser à quelque chose de plutôt perturbant suite à la réponse du Lieutenant.

Raynes : Hmm…vous ne m'aviez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici. J'aurai bien contacté Betters pour le prévenir de votre présence, mais impossible de le contacter sur la radio.

Lieutenant : Quoi ?! Betters est dans le coin ?

Raynes : Nous sommes dans une mission importante, nous devons intercepter une réunion afin de capturer la présidente d'Armacham. Betters supervise la mission comme toujours.

Lieutenant : Ecoutez, capitaine. Vous m'excuserez, mais on a plus le temps de discuter, il faut absolument que je voie le commandant Betters, c'est vital !

Ed : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, enfin ?!

Lieutenant : Je vous expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, il faut que vous m'emmeniez à Betters pour que je puisse le prévenir, et tout de suite !

Raynes : D'accord. On y va, maintenant !

Ed : Hé ! Mais capitaine ! Et la réunion, alors ?!

Raynes : Je vous laisse vous charger de ça, soyez prudents !

C'est alors que Raynes et le Lieutenant quittèrent la chambre à l'improviste. Vous laissant avec Ed et Dayton, se demandant comment ils allaient s'y prendre.

Dayton : Vous pensez aussi que c'est du lourd cette histoire ? S'il a du éclater une fenêtre pour nous intercepter, c'est que ça doit être plutôt grave.

Ed : J'en doute pas. Le pire, c'est qu'on a totalement perdu contact avec Betters, impossible de le contacter. J'espère juste qu'il s'est rien passé.

Dayton : Quoi qu'il en soit, Raynes et son ancien sergent s'occupent de le rejoindre. Nous, on va attendre ici qu'Aristide et son collègue se pointe. On a encore quelques minutes avant l'heure de la réunion.

Soudainement, quelque chose tomba dans une pièce à proximité de celle ou vous vous trouvez.

Ed : Vous avez entendu ça ? On dirait que ça vient…d'une pièce juste à côté.

Dayton : Ca me rappelle qu'il y a encore un endroit qu'on a pas exploré à cet étage.

Ed : Bon, écoutez. On se met d'accord pour que cette chambre soit notre lieu de regroupement, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Aristide. Nous n'avons plus que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se pointe. Il faut d'abord qu'on finisse de s'assurer que la zone est sous contrôle. Vous, mon pote. Allez voir ce qui s'est passé dans la pièce d'à côté, nous on reste là pour attendre votre rapport.

Dayton : Puis magnez-vous ! Ils peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Vous sortez de la chambre, laissant vos compagnons en retrait. De retour dans le couloir, il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Puis, vous entendez à nouveau du bruit retentir dans la pièce à votre gauche. Le stress commençait à vous prendre le dessus. Vous approchez de la porte, et l'ouvrez doucement. Puis, vous éclairez l'intérieur avec votre lampe torche. Il faisait encore plus sombre que dans les autres pièces, ici.

C'était encore une chambre. A votre gauche, il y avait un lit avec des draps rouges, ainsi la pièce était très décorée d'une couleur rougeâtre. Vous voyez, juste à côté de vous, des sacs à main féminins accrochés sur le mur, il y avait des fleurs dessus.

La personne qui devait loger dans cette chambre serait une femme, vous devinez. Autour, il y avait des armoires et des poupées situées au-dessus. Peut-être une jeune fille ? Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un bureau et dessus, vous voyez un cadre couché à terre. Etait-ce cela qui faisait autant de bruit en tombant ? Le lieu ne vous paraissait guère rassurant et vous ne deviez pas trainer. Vous relevez alors le cadre. C'est alors que vous apercevez qu'à l'intérieur, il était vide !

Il devait probablement y avoir une photo auparavant. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait retiré. Qu'est ce qui a bien dû se passer dans cette maison ? Vous vous posiez des questions en regardant la glace du cadre, montrant le reflet de votre visage. Votre main tremblait tellement que le miroir déviait un peu sur le côté.

C'est à cet instant que vous apercevez le reflet de quelqu'un dans la pièce vous observant, juste derrière vous !

Directement, vous vous retournez. Mais, vous recevez un coup de crosse sur le visage qui vous écroula à terre, et finissez par perdre connaissance.

? : On le tient ! Vite, évacuez-le et faites attention qu'il ne revienne pas à lui !


End file.
